Fire Insanity!
by Darkness-Aura
Summary: Update is pending on you, if you want it back, tell me.
1. So it begins

I have become fairly interested in the game Fire Emblem in the past few weeks….this is an excellent game and it deserves a little of a story from me! Ha! ….You don't care do you? I bet you won't read this, I'll even bet that you won't see my lawn nomb give you all the finger….in which he does not exist…Forget all of that, that was creepy and uncalled for, besides trying to freak you all out by trying to make you laugh…with my lawn nomb antics, I will simply go on forth with my "Make it up as I go story". Warning….may cause you to pee your pants….I suggest you go now to the can before you read this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or anything related to its content.

It was a sunny day outside in the plains, the group of Eliwood's army all enjoyed the day, having nice conversations with each other or finding something random to do while they sat around. Of course everyone knows that this is only the beginning of their long, long vacation. Eliwood decided after the battle with Nergal and the fire dragon that everyone should have a five week vacation, after all, they did indeed deserve it.

Karla sharpened her sword quietly as her brother hovered over her shoulder, his eyes giving off an weird look, she was beginning to dislike him doing that, after all, even though she would love nothing more than to spend time with him and practice her sword play, he was beginning to get a little….too close, as soon as she made another swipe on her sword he snatched the sword from her.

"Hey!"

"You made a mistake! You fool!" Then he spun around aimed, and shot it straight into the air, watching it go far, far away into the horizon. It soon made a slight sparkle in the sky, sort of like a shining star, except it traveled at extreme speeds to who knows where.

Karla just stared. "….I had three more payments on that!" She pulled out a long roll of parchment and scratched out the words "Rune Sword" with a little reluctance, it was her favorite one after all.

"Ha! Well now it's been put to better use! You remember our deal, mistakes on sword sharpening means a random accident." He folded his arms and smiled insanely, his eyes glowed with happiness, he loved to torture her so, especially when she was least expecting it to happen.

"That's a really dumb agreement….I should have let you eat my birthday cake." Karla pouted. She remembered their little agreement al long, long time ago….well not too long, just 6 years ago, when she was 12. She remembered it like it was yesterday.

It was snowing out side in a calm manner an mostly everything was at a quiet atmosphere, no one stirred and everyone was either lying around or paying attention to something stupid. Karla was sitting in her room, reading a tome on the universe and what savant's think it's all about plastered in big black letters in the front of the big book, they had a lot to say about this so called "magic burst" that created the planet, although she had no idea what monkeys had to do with the Magical Bursting of existence. She looked up from her book as her older brother came in with something behind his back, smirking wider than he normally had.

"Karel, what have you got there?"

"Oh nothing…"

"No. Seriously, what is it?"

"Let's just say its made of chocolate!"

"OO! Really? Can I see it?"

"Ah, ah, ah, sister dear, you can only have this-" Karel pulled a chocolate cake from behind his back and smiled. "- After you promise me something!"

Karla stared at the words "Happy B-Day Karla!" in pink letters on the cake. "Hey that's mine!" Karla made a grab for it, but he was ahead of her and pulled it above his head.

"Come on!" She jumped up and down as he held it above his head, his sister was shorter then…much shorter.

"Promise me something first!" Karel grinned.

Karla frowned and thought for a moment. "Alright, what is it?"

"Every time you make a mistake and I am around, I will correct it, with a random act of incoherent ness!" Karel's smirk gotten wider, if possible.

"Fine! Now give it to me!" Karel gave it to her and stood there for a moment, staring into nothing.

Karla wave her free hand in his face. "You all right?"

Karel then quickly fallen face first on the floor, not moving.

"…"

Karla shook her head at the memory of her stupid brother

"Well it was your mistake, now wasn't it? Maybe you should have let me have It that day, you received quite a few cavities back then, surprised nothing like that shows on your teeth now….at least you know how to brush your teeth."

"Shut up."

The sword Karel threw earlier still sailed in the air, it was arriving towards a town….and heading straight towards a berserkers butt. He was picking flowers happily, unknowing of the sword hurling straight towards him, until it was too late, and the pointy object lodged right into his….well…yeah…

"!! HOLY CRAP! IT BURNS- SO- MUCH! ARGH!!!!" He danced around in circles as the sword stuck out annoyingly from his buttocks.

Karla looked at the sky and sighed. "That was the fifth one." She shook her head and stood up prepared to walk away, which is until she slipped and fell, falling on her face, and hurting her pride. "Gah! My friggin face!" she jumped up and held her hands up to her face, her arms and hands shaking as she tightened them, in order to either endure the pain, or try to relieve it.

"That's going to hurt tomorrow…but then again, why doesn't it just hurt now?" Karel laughed as his sister walked around, rubbing her face.

"Karel, why did you have to eat chocolate pudding and those banana's right next to me!?" Karla complained.

"Ha, ha, ha." Karel laughed as he ran away, and jumped off of the cliff!

Karla ran over to the cliff and leaned over it, wondering how her brother had done the things he had done today, a cloaked figure walked up silently behind her, even though she was a well trained sword master, and a perfect one at that, she was to busy to hear him, and he was already too close, so he took out his sword…and poked her in the back with a plainly noticeable rubber knife, causing Karla to flail her arms and clutch the ground, breathing heavily and kissing the ground, thankful she didn't fall.

After she re-gained her composure, she turned around, fire in her eyes as she stared down the one and only, Matthew.

"Matthew!!"

"Ha, ha, ha! Did I give you a scare?" Matthew asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"I'm going to kill you!" Karla whipped out her Wo Dao and raised it above her head, charging the thief.

"Father Sky! Karla's gone mad!" The thief then whipped his white round sack over his back, turned around and ran for it, screaming like a little girl. Karla on his heels as they both ran through the plains and towards the encampment, Matthew yelling and begging for mercy while she chased the poor thief about.

The chase continued throughout camp as Matthew and Karla both ran around, Karla trying to kill Matthew, and Matthew trying to hide. "Have mercy dame Karla! Have mercy!" "Never, I'll skin you and eat you!" She yelled her eye twitching madly.

"Matthew looked towards Karla hoping to see her stop for rest or something, but she was actually speeding up! Matthew gulped and began to consider something important, if he was going ot escape of course. "I think I will have to use this Fell contract now…" Matthew checked his pockets as he ran, hoping Karla wouldn't catch him. He soon found in tucked inside his shirt. "Yes!" Matthew unrolled t the dark note, its dark aura surrounded it menacingly, and Matthew gulped. "There goes my beloved round sack!"(Do not ask…Matthew has and obsession with the shape of his thieving bag…)

Matthew signed it on the dotted line, not bothering to read whatever the contract had to say, the only thing he seen was a rule about staying away from the wrath of Sonia if he were to kill a chicken….good thing she was dead. He kept running as he finished the last letter of his name, Karla now yelling cusses at him about how she was going to skin him with her so called "butter knife". Matthew smirked as he began to feel the static electricity surge about him, as his knives, armor, and clothing changed while he ran, he was a level 20 thief, so he was like a level 7 assassin already.

"What the, you are an assassin know!?" Karla stopped in her tracks and frowned, she knew it was hard to hit an assassin, they were known to be faster than some of the fasted sword masters, even Nergal's attack missed Jaffar….

"Ha, ha, ha!" Matthew laughed as he threw his blood red cape about him, admiring his new attributes.

"No!" Karla yelled holding her head; she knew she wouldn't be able to exact her revenge easily.

"Yes!" Matthew cackled as he watched her suffer.

"No!" Karla yelled again, trampling the ground, using her sword to stab it repeatedly.

"Oh Yhea!" The Kool-Aid man burst into view; hold a cup of his own fluids in his hand. Karla, Matthew, and just about everyone else in the encampment stared at him. The Kool-Aid demon displayed shifty eyes and backed away slowly into the forest, not to be seen again.

"…."

Karla blinked and shuddered "Who in the heck was that?"

Everyone just shook their heads slowly, not knowing what to say, then they all shrugged and gotten back to their business, Lyn, how ever, still stared. Eliwood took notice and began to walk over to her, to ask what was wrong, but Ninian pounced him and dragged him away, telling him to come with her and have some tea in her tent, while glaring at Lyn. Lyn frowned; she didn't know that she was so over protective, why did she have to be? They were getting married….A tap on her shoulder caused her to shake her thoughts; she turned to see the sword master Karla staring at her.

"Yeah?" Lyn asked.

"You alright? The freaky thing is gone now."

"Yeah, I had the strange urge to yell "Oh yeah" with him though…it was almost like a spell….heh."

"So did I…"

"Really?"

"Yep, and I bet so did everyone else, surprised they didn't succumb to such trivialities." Karla rolled her eyes and begged her leave of Lyn, she said she had some business with a certain Matthew.

Lyn frowned, and then smiled, Matthew was in for it. She decided that now was a great time to visit Hector, she had always liked him, but she was beginning to think she wasn't good enough….he was 50 Nergal's in one! And she was….well….half of one, she guessed this was a tomboyish thought to have, thinking that way, but she didn't care, she liked to act the way she did, she didn't feel bonded to the ways of other women.

Lyn breathed in the air, and then began to choke as a ball of spit went down her wind pipe. "Gak! A-a- cursed cur! I've been choked again! Ahk!" As she tried to breathe, some one came up behind her and slapped her back, causing her to cough up the supposed spit ball and make it fly across the plains at a high speed. Lyn breathed heavily as relief filled her body, she sighed with relief as the spit ball flew to an unknown location.

A man in an apron baked a pie happily with the window open, having a conversation with his wife who sat at the table; he placed the pie next to the open window admiring his work.

"Well Ollene, we are sure going to eat well tonight!" The man said cheerfully.

"We sure are!" She smiled at him, returning to her one person bingo game.

Not so soon after she had finished her state had a ball of spit shot down her husband's throat, causing him to choke uncontrollably, then pass out, but not die fortunately…or for you sick people out there…unfortunately.

"Well, who do you think will win honey? Me, Or…Me?"

"…"

"Honey?" She looked at his crumpled figure and blinked.

"Wake up sleepy head." She cooed.

"…"

"I bought a doggy treat for ya!"

"…"

"Honey!?"

Lyn sighed with relief again and took deep relieving breathes, she turned to find none other than the man she had loved, Hector. "Oh. Thank you Hector! That was a sneaky one…"

Hector smirked broadly at her. "You should try not to take any more deep breathes, I heard from Nils that the air around here is unstable because of the winds."

"Yeah…heh."

Hector then took his leave and walked back to his tent, continuing what ever he may have been doing before he had relieved Lyn. He soon began making explosive noises, and Lyn, being the tomboy she was, thought it was something she would like. So she had gotten suspicious, so she decided to see what he was doing. She tip-toed over to his tent and put her ear to the tent hoping not to be caught. Hectors silent speaking then began to get clear.

"Take that! And some of that! Pow! Pow! 'Twas, Lord Hector who saved the world baby!"

Lyn gasped as she clutched her mouth to keep from giggling insanely, was Hector playing with dolls? She just couldn't believe this at all. She listened into more, but his foolishness seemed to let up.

"I'm glad Lyn's alright…the last thing I would want to know is that she died from a big ball of spit she had decided to swallow!"

Lyn frowned. "Hmm…."

"Who's there?"

"Oh crap!" Lyn then high tailed it and ran away towards her tent at an extreme speed.

Hector pocked his head out side and looked around. "Hmm, must have been the wind." He shrugged and pulled back into the tent, continuing the noises.

Karla sighed as she spied on the former thief Matthew, he was fiddling with a few thieving materials he still had, She guessed he must have missed being a thief already. She frowned as he picked up his thieving sack and sniffled at it. She heard him speak a few words.

"I never did think that I was stealing, just something that was fun…funs over I guess….hmmm maybe I can use my assassin skills to thieve as well!" He then placed a stone on the table, and disappeared, soon after the stone disappeared, but he did not appear just yet, then he reappeared, he looked at the stone and smiled. "Perfect."

"Wow…" Karla then gasped and covered her mouth, hoping he didn't hear her.

"Alright, stop sulking and come on out, cur." Matthew's voice sounded.

Karla panicked and made a break for it, she didn't want to be caught peeping on Matthew's business. She thought she had gotten away, that is until Matthew appeared and caught her.

"Aha!" Matthew pointed at her face.

"Ack!" Karla yelled.

"Karla!? What were you doing peeping on me?" Matthew asked, suspicion in his voice.

"N-Nothing." She blushed, the embarrassment was almost unbearable.

"You were trying to exact your sweet revenge on me weren't you?"

"No! …Yes."

"Thought as much, I'll just call it even then, instead of embarrassing you more." He then took his fist and punched him self, he went flying.

"Gah!"

Karla blinked and frowned.

He teleported back in front of her and smiled, though he was missing a tooth. "There, even Steven? After all….I know how afraid of heights you are."

Karla gasped. "How did you know? I told no one about that!

Matthew then began whistling.

"Matthew! You didn't!"

"Nah, I just guessed, the way you acted when I nudged you was enough."

"Oh…."

"Well, I'll take my leave of you then."

Karla watched him leave and smiled. "Strange fellow….I kind of like him…in the bortherly kind of way."

"Heard that!" A voice shouted.

"Matthew!"

"Ha, ha, ha, ha!" He then dramatically disappeared, flying at high speeds thorugh the sky as he jumped, but then he reappeared in the sky and began to fall. "AH! CRAP!" He fell in the trees and Karla gasped.

"Are you alright Matthew?!" Karla yelled from where she stood.

His squeaky voice said much. "N-no! I landed on a branch and….it shattered my nuts! Gasp! Oh God! It BURNNNSSSSS! I can't breathe!"

Karla couldn't take it; she toppled over and began laughing her head off. "Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha!!!"

"AHHH!!!" Matthew screamed as he fell out of the tree again.

The next day Matthew was seen limping, and although his voice was still squeaky he still had his dignity, so he tried no to talk. And every time Karla and the others looked at him, they began to laugh, hard.

End Chapter.

Hope you liked this! For it is only the beginning of the insanity. Please review and tell me what you think so I can continue.


	2. Karla Rehab

Hmmm…one review is better than no reviews, but hey, it's only been one day anyway, so I'm quite sure that not everyone has noticed it yet. Well anyway, Foot Lee, one of my favorite authors, reviewed my story, and gave me quite the bit of compliments! Takes only one person to change the world! As…they say of course. Well anyway, time to update this insanity, once again…it will probably get funnier, so…use the bathroom…no I'm serious….I had someone…have and accident reading it in my school. Heh.

Disclaimer: You want one!? Look at Chapter numerous uno!

The next morning was quite strange for Karla and company; sure perhaps it may have been normal to everyone else how they may have acted, but Karla never knew anything besides…breathing, eating and sword play….and going to the bathroom. She had focused her whole life on nothing but sword play and survival, looking for her brother and what not. Now that she had found him after all these years, she was like a curious 5 year old…

She didn't feel ashamed of it though, not being able to read or write, who needed it? All it did was make her head hurt anyways.

Karla flipped on her bed and sighed, remembering past events, most importantly Matthews blunder. She could almost hear the shatter of whatever he called…his nuts. What in the heck were those? Was he talking about the kind squirrels eat? She didn't know. All she did know, though was that it was making him limp….and have a squeaky voice.

There was a knock at her tent; she guessed it was her brother. She walked over to the door, without getting dressed, because she didn't know much about formality. It was Matthew he had his eyes closed and he was speaking in a cheerful manner, some people just speak cheerfully that way she guessed.

"Hey, Karla, do you want to see what I've fond in the brush?" He opened his eyes, and then they went wide as saucers. "K-K-k-!"

"What wrong Matthew?" Karla blinked a few times, wondering what was making him stutter, she waved a hand in front of his face, he was having a nose belled, and he suddenly fainted, while standing. She poked him and he fell fast to the floor, without moving.

Lyn walked by and just happened to notice Matthew, fainted on the floor and then Karla….indecent. She gasped. "Karla! Don't you know how to get dressed!? You're naked in public! You fool!" She charged Karla and bumped her into the tent, telling her that's no way even for a tomboyish woman to act, and told her to get some clothes on.

Karla rubbed her head and frowned. "People these days…." She then proceeded to put her clothing on, she only put them on when she planned to be with her brother, or when she was going to use her sword, she had never learned to do it for anything else. After she had put on her Garb, she found Matthew on the floor still, but he was awake, and Serra and Lyn were right there with him, Lyn was fanning his face, to keep him awake, and Serra healed him from blood loss. Karla was starting to get annoyed, why did they care so much about clothing!? She didn't know. The two girls noticed her and frowned. Serra was the first to speak up.

"Don't you know anything about being a lady at all?! Walking outside naked!

"Yeah! I even know enough not to do that!" Lyn scolded.

Karla looked at her feet, it was starting to get to her. "I'm sorry, I never learned anything else but eating, breathing… sword play and using the Bathroom." She looked up to them. "I was too busy chasing my brother."

Serra frowned. "You have got to be kidding me!? What about dressing you self?"

"Why?"

"!!"

Lyn shook her head. She then took out a pink whistle and blew it really hard. The sound was pretty, and very, very girlish. "Come on over here girls! We've got a serious case here!"

Florina brushed her manes hair as it whinnied softly. She had loved this Pegasus quite dearly, and nothing could take her away from it. She continued to brush it until she heard a familiar girlish whistling noise; this meant that Lyn was calling for a meeting of some sorts…girls only. She began to see mostly all the women in the camp, even Vaida, go towards the sound of the whistle. Florina looked towards her Pegasus, Makar and frowned.

"Sorry Makar, I have to go, duty calls!"

It whinnied.

"No, its not a battle."

It whinnied again.

"No, it doesn't involve cheese!"

It whinnied twice this time.

"My heads not fat!" She pressed her hands to her head. "Is it?"

It whinnied in what sounded like laughter.

"Darn you! REVENGE!" She shook her fist and had an evil look on her face as she spoke.

It backed up a bit, raising its eyebrow, it whinnied softly. Florina stopped and frowned.

"Alright…I'll take my medicine before going…" She hung her head and went into her tent, took her medicine and then went over to the whistle sound, her being the last one to arrive there.

Meanwhile, her Pegasus had been tipped over by Matthew, its wings were trapped under itself, so it couldn't pick it's self up at all. Matthew chuckled as he disappeared.

"Haha!" He laughed joyfully.

The Pegasus whinnied annoyed, then used it's free wing and free front hoof to start playing cards by itself, yet again prepared to wait until some body tipped it back up right side.

Florina had finally arrived at the pink tent of girlish meetings; Serra had the pleasure of naming the tent by that name, obviously because she colored the whole thing with a vibrant coat of annoying pink. Florina took her seat next to Lyn, she didn't have to be scared though, she was surrounded by her own kind, and she didn't have to be afraid at all. She smiled.

"Alright, I have called this meeting for a very urgent reason!" Lyn announced.

The girls looked towards her, expecting something important. Karla just looked at her thumbs and twiddled them nervously; she did not know they would take it this seriously! She should have not joined…she should have stuck to her old life of her daily meals out in the open….pork and beef…raw. She blushed as Lyn began to explain the situation.

"One of use here doesn't know at all how to live decently!"

They all gasped including Florina. "Who!?" They all shouted simultaneously.

Lyn pointed an accusing finger at where Karla sat, but she wasn't there. "Huh?! Where did she go?" Everyone began looking about the tent, and then they found her eating sugar they had stored for making pastries for the men, raw. They gasped again at her sugar coated face.

"That's the evil sugar! She eats it! Step away! Step away! It will make you fat!" They then began to hiss as Karla took another bite out of a clump of sugar. "Sorry…I can't help it…I always took raw sugar from the fields and ate it." She held out her hand and offered some. "Want a little? It's good for fighting!"

Serra examined Karla, and frowned. She then was the first to go over to the sugar coated Karla. "Alright, you know what this means everyone?" The girls shrugged in response to Serra. "We have to train her in the basic ways of women!" Karla's eyes widened as all the girls in the tent began to cheer and whoop, they must have had previous victims…she looked at a chart that just happened to be there, with names crossed out. Priscilla, Rebecca, Lyn….mostly all of the names were there except for Karla's and Serra's. She guessed this must have been their victims! She stared at her captors, she had to escape! She didn't want to change, she liked acting the way she did…even though most of the time it was very childishly innocent, she would not be matured!

The group of crazies began to move in on her, ready to teach her anything, and everything the others were brainwashed with. Even Florina and Farina looked evil! Karla looked around her and then hatched an idea. Hmmm…they hate sugar…correct? She quickly grabbed it and hoisted it high above her head, and then she threw it on all of them!

"AHHH! THE SATURATED FAT OF IT ALL!!!!"

"IT BURNS MY SKIN!"

"OH GOD IT HURTS SO MUCH! MY SKINS RUBBING TOGETHER!!!"

"I CAN'T BREATHE!!!!"

"I'VE LOST MY EYESIGHT!!!"

Karla took this time run for it, she dashed towards the door of the tent, but someone had caught her! She struggled, but the hand on her shoulder held her tightly, she turned and it turned out to be Lyn!

"Not so fast! You won't be running around naked again missy!" Lyn smirked, strangely enough, she was not covered in the sugar at all, either she had eaten it, behind their backs of course, or she had never been hit. Seems she still needs work she guessed, of course, Karla wouldn't have anything to do with that.

Karla sighed with defeat, she knew she wouldn't be able to escape the blade lord, so she put her hands up as if she were being arrested and sighed. Even if they DID teach her, all she had to do was not listen to them and continue to be her self, let's just hope that's the way it was going to happen.

After all the sugar smoke cleared, and the girls have cleaned themselves up, they hoisted the unwilling Karla back to her seat, and continued the meeting, soon Lyn spoke up after all have settled. "Alright…in order to heal our little innocent friends mind, we must teach her the basics first! Things like getting dressed!" The girls all replied with a yes, except Karla, who just pouted. "And it starts today!"

Karla's eyes widened. "Huh, what?! NO!"

"Yes!"

"No!" Karla yelled again pounding her head on the table.

Then the Kool-Aid man burst in again! This time he held pink juice inside of himself! "Oh Yeah!" He screamed. The whole entire room of women stared at the Kool-aid man.

He displayed shifty eyes again and backed out of the tent slowly, his face with an expression of uneasiness.

"Who in the world was that?" Serra asked, mystified.

The girls just stared again, this time Lyn was licking her lips while staring at it leave and goe into the woods again. "_I'm going to drink him one day! Pink is my favorite color, I bet it was watermelon!_" The girls turned toward her insane whispers and gasped. Lyn stuttered and tried to escape the embarrassment. "I mean, I want to kill him! Yhea…" They nodded their heads and turned back to where Karla sat. Karla blinked and tried to put on the sweetest voice she could, perhaps she could fool them. "Please let me go! I promise to….uh….what was it? Be a lady?" It sounded way to fake for them to believe it. "Nice try!" Serra said. Karla pouted.

Serra walked around as all eyes were on her, she thought, and thought, and thought until she could think no longer, their eyes burning holes in her consciousness. "Can you people please stop staring at me!?" They turned away and looked at the ground, waiting for a plan. "Alright, here's what we will do, each day, one lady will teach Karla how to be womanly, every new day a new teacher will be randomly selected!" The girls smiled and nodded vigorously.

Karla's eyes widened even more. "CRAP!"

Serra turned and waved a finger. "Ah, Ah! Women don't say crap!"

Karla stuck her tongue out at her mockingly.

"And they don't do that either."

Karla pulled down her eye lid and stuck her tongue out.

"Ok, that's just plain infuriating."

Serra walked back over to the table, she pulled out a few sheets of parchment and written everyone's name on it. The girls looked on in amazement as Serra ripped the names separately and put them into a hat. "Ok, we will shake up the hat like so…" She shook the hat insanely. "Then we will pull the victims- I mean teachers name out of the hat!"

They all waited in anticipation as she scuffled with the hat then she pulled out a piece of paper. "And the winner is…Nino!!!"

Nino looked up from a bowl of spaghetti she was slurping, he eyes widened. "Huh?"

The girls all patted her on the back and gave her congrats, almost like she had actually won something nice other than teaching Karla what she's been taught.

Karla smiled, Nino was a very flexible person, perhaps she wouldn't get it too bad…at least that is until Nino walked up to Karla a sweet smile on her face and ripped her clothes off! Revealing that she was wearing Army gear!

"Sit up straight! Slacker!!" She yelled pointing her finger at her menacingly.

Karla backed up, her eyes widening. "Oh…crap!"

End Chapter.

Hope you liked it this time! Karla is in big trouble now! Please review, next chapter, I will add more characters.


	3. Of Cookies and Monsters

For some reason I've only gotten one review, is it that bad? Or are you people just not about on the internet today? Well whatever the problem is, I will continue this funny story of mine anyways, just because I want to share what I have here with you all.

Disclaimer: It's on the first chapter….Fool!

Karla did not know what was worse, having to get up in the morning, or having Nino constantly yell at you when you make a mistake. She was glad that it was over though, she was very worn out by the end of the day, and instead of learning something, she had lost about 5 years of her hearing availability! She could almost remember the day's events, especially when she was taught how to do the dishes.

Nino was hovering over her back, shouting scrub and wipe in a fast paced manner as Karla struggled to keep up, her arms were getting tired, and she was getting sleepy. She blinked, Nino's voice almost disappearing, and her head fell into the water of the river.

"Oh Karla you slacking slacker!" Nino grabbed Karla's collar and pulled her up, her eyes closed, and sleeping soundly. Nino pulled her hand back and slapped her a few times. She still slept. She slapped her some more. She didn't budge. She told her Bartre was dead. She woke up and started screaming about their future together and how she would miss his special waffles.

Nino giggled at Karla, Karla looked about herself and blinked, wide awake.

"Where is he?" She asked.

"I lied, you were sleeping pretty hard….I guess that is enough for today, you may go back to your tent now, Karla." Nino plastered a sticker onto her head that said B in red ink on it. "Good work! Next time "B" you best!" Nino giggled at her horrible pun and waved Karla away.

Karla lost her burst of energy and dragged herself back to her tent, glad that she would be able to rest for now.

Karla still couldn't Believe that Nino was so tough on her though, who knew that she had it in her? Must have been from Jaffar…She turned in her bed, and closed her eyes, ready for a good, nights sleep.

The next day Karla was awakened by a loud bell ringing in her ear, she jumped out of her sleeping bag and yelped at the sudden awakening, blood rushing to her head as her vision blurred, she felt dizzy. "Gah, I got up too fast…"

"Ha! It's time for your new tutor Karla-Chan!" Serra shouted as Karla still hung to the top of her tent, like a scared cat. She pouted and growled, dropping to the floor.

"I'll go after I eat something." Karla said, fixing her frazzled hair.

"Ah, Ah! You are to eat these instead!" Serra held out a bunch of fruits and berries.

"Huh?!" Karla looked at the different colored orbs and frowned. "What are those?"

Serra looked surprised and gasped. "You mean you have never eaten a berry before?"

"I don't think I have…"

"They are only the most delicious and tasty fruits of the earth ever spawned!" Serra popped one into her mouth and chewed softly, and then she smiled broadly and rubbed her stomach. "Tasty!" She held them out to Karla and dropped them in her open hands.

Karla picked one up and examined the little thing; she didn't think she would survive on this! She wanted to eat some beef and get it stuck between her teeth! She gulped, and then popped it into her mouth.

"!!" Karla gasped, they were very delicious! And they were full of delicious and refreshing water too! It was like a nirvana of fruity goodness! "These are wonderful!"

Karla threw her hands to her face and consumed them.

Serra's mouth dropped. "They aren't THAT good…" Serra looked away until she was done, then looked back a few seconds later, only to see pieces of it on her face.

"I swear you are such a kid…how did you end up to be a sword master anyway?"

"I dunno….I really didn't pay attention."

"!!" Serra gasped. "Impossible!"

"How's that?"

"Didn't you have to pay attention to the hero crest you used?"

"A Hero crest?"

"You know the little red thing that makes power surge within you!"

"Oh yeah, that was a tasty cookie."

Sera couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You ATE it!?"

"Uh-Huh."

"….What did it taste like?"

"Chicken."

"!!"

"Can I go to the tent now? Might as well…"

"Sure, let's go over there now, everyone is waiting for you."

Once Karla and Serra had arrived there were a few scuffles over the seats and some of them were pulling at each others hair. Karla wondered why the seats mattered so much, then she seen the bags of little gifts on the table, so she guessed they must be fighting over the best ones. Lyn had a bruise on her left eye, Florina had two bumps on her head, and all the other girls had either black eyes or bumps on their bodies.

Karla sat down at the last chair and sighed, waiting for their little ceremony to begin. After all of the fights that were going on had stooped, they all situated themselves and took out the hat from under the table; of course, Serra had the pleasure of doing it.

"Ok, welcome to day 2 of re-education!" Serra announced.

They all cheered half hearted and clapped.

"Ok, let's see who is to teach her today!" Serra then put a lid over the underside of the hat and shook it madly. They all waited in anticipation as Serra reached her hand into the hat and pulled it out dramatically. She pulled on it very, very, very slowly.

2 hours later.

She still pulled on it, and it wasn't even close to being out of the hat. Karla was starting to get annoyed so she shouted at Serra to hurry up.

"Alright, alright, I was just trying to build suspense!" She then pulled it out entirely and opened it. "Alright….the winner this time is…"

They shifted in their seats; they could not take the suspense any longer.

"Come on already! Spit it out!"

"Yhea, I'm getting seat sores!"

"I was born this way!" An abnormally big headed boy suddenly appeared out of nowhere. He was sitting next to Florina and he was pouting.

"What the heck!" The girls all stared at the disgusting looking boy; Florina gasped and ran over to Lyn's shoulder, which was biting her nails out of fear. The boy displayed shifty eyes, and then ran out of the tent at an equally abnormal speed; he yelled "Smoke you all!" before leaving.

"…"

"Who was that?"

"I don't know Fiora…" Farina said darkly. "I just don't know."

They all continued to stay quiet; the recent event scared most of them, especially Florina.

"You know…in the right light, his head looked like a squash." Karla said.

"…"

"What?" She asked.

"You're creepy." Serra said.

"I am not…"

"Well, not that it is over, shall we get back to the announcement of the winner for today?"

The girls nodded solemnly and stood quiet.

"All right, the winner is….Lyn!" Serra announced happily.

Lyn looked up from the drawing she made of herself drinking the Kool-Aid man; it was rather violent…and disturbing. Serra walked over to Lyn, in order to give her the materials she would need for today's Karla Rehab, and then she noticed the picture Lyn was trying to hide.

Serra gasped. "That's just plain disturbing!" Serra shouted.

"You see nothing!" Lyn shouted, and then she rolled it up into a paper ball and swallowed it. "Gah! See?! Nothing!"

"…"

"Stop staring at me!"

"Are you alright Lyn?" Florina asked, tapping her shoulder.

"Fu, fu, fu..." Lyn mumbled.

"Ah…"

"Ok then…here you go Lyn, today you are to teach Karla manners." Serra handed her a pink book and a sticker roll of letters. "Have fun!"

"…Dang!"

"…" Karla stomped her foot, she knew Lyn was going to be harder to deal with than Nino was, let's just hope she wasn't hiding any army gear.

"Alright Karla, to the river! It's more peaceful there!" Lyn ran towards the exit, grabbing Karla and dragging her towards the river near the camp.

"Ack! Can't breathe!"

"Oh, sorry." Lyn dropped Karla onto a tree stump and opened the book to the first chapter; it read "Chapter. 1 Courtesy" in fancy letters, hardly understandable to Lyn, so she was straining with the letters, Karla soon came over to her shoulder, seeing what the delay was, Karla noticed that Lyn was having trouble reading the letters.

"Is something wrong, Lyn?" Karla asked.

"No! Not at all, I'm just…studying these letters…" Lyn lied.

"It looks like you can't read them!" Karla declared.

"Lies!" Lyn stood up and pointed at her, her eye twitched menacingly.

"Ok then….then go ahead…teach me!" Karla demanded, putting her hands on her hips.

"Alright! Hold onto your ….dress…garb…Gi thingy!" Lyn shouted, she licked her thumb and read the first page. "All right, first rule! Don't talk to a man unless you are addressed."

"Are you sure?" Karla asked, completely innocent.

"Yes, are you questioning me?!" Lyn asked.

"…Maybe."

"Then you read it!" Lyn tossed her the book.

Karla tried to catch it, but she fumbled it and it hit her forehead. "Ouch!"

"Ha, ha…" Lyn laughed.

"…" Karla grumbled. Karla opened the book and began reading, it read:

"A woman must be polite and quiet at all times, and should you be summoned, you should always answer the call."

"Why are they writing in this fancy old text?" Karla asked.

"Don't ask me."

Karla continued to read the tome.

"It is the women's job to do the dishes, care for the family and it's residents, do the farming work, and take care of the house, these are essential to a ladies daily life!"

"….Serra wrote all of this didn't she?" Karla asked suspiciously.

"….No! ….Yes."

"Then I think it's time for a cookie brake!" Karla took out a jar the size of her head and began eating sloppily made chocolate cookies.

"!!" Lyn gasped. "It's the evil fattening snack!" Lyn then charged at Karla's cookie jar, but she pulled it away, causing Lyn to land on her face. "Ack!" Karla continued to munch on the oozing chocolate objects.

Lyn stood up, a peeved look on her face; she wiped the dirt off of her face and growled. "You are supposed to be learning about manners!"

"Aren't cookies the exception?" Karla asked, not paying any mind to the current situation.

"No!"

"Too bad."

"Grrr!" Lyn then stomped over to the discarded book and check to see if it was alright, then she plopped herself on the stump, waiting for her to finish, Karla was a level 20 sword master, she wasn't easy to fool or to confuse, but that only counted in physical matters. So Lyn decided to trick her feeble mind.

"Hey, Karla."

"Mffm?" Karla tried to speak with her mouth full.

"I have a proposition for you!"

"Whart af iff?" She spoke in an obviously occupied manner.

"Ok...then, how about you let me teach you, and I will give you 50 cookies to eat!"

Just then the cookie monster burst from under the ground and pulled out what looked like a 14 MM pistol from his pocket. He wore a cap that was faced back ward, a pink shirt, jacket that said "Pimp Yo!" on the front of it and pink and sweat pants, followed by pink shoes. "Gimmie yo cookies!" He shouted. Lyn and Karla just stared, Karla stopped eating her cookies, and Lyn sat frozen in her seat, he mouth slightly ajar at the monsters appearance.

"I said gimmie yo Cookies! Dawg!" He shot the gun next to Lyn's foot, it made a very deep hole and the noise was frightening.

Lyn panicked and held her jar up to the monster. He snatched it from her, swallowed the jar and ran away at an abnormally fast speed, his feet didn't seem to move with the speed, and for some strange reason his animation was crappy.

"…" Lyn just stared at the horrifying sight she just viewed; Karla began chewing again, happy the monster didn't want her jar.

"Dang it! I was going to save those cookies….well; I guess the deal will have to be postponed until I find more cookies…wait….here they are…" Lyn looked at the jar of cookies and frowned, if she still had the cookies…then what did she give the cookie monster?

The cookie monster was robbing another person who had just finished baking cinnamon cookies, just as the man started to hand over the cookies, the gun pointed to his head of course, the monster began choking and started spinning around in circles, tears coming from his eyes, showing how hard he was choking. He then fell fast to the floor, unmoving, and twitching a few last words from his mouth. "Fer-Fertilizer!" Then he died.

The man blinked, and then kicked him before running.

"Oh well, at least I didn't lose the bet…" Lyn said, happy she could get this teaching job over with.

The teaching job for Lyn and Karla went along smoothly, Karla got her cookies, and Lyn gotten her job over with, although she didn't think Karla had listened to a word she taught. Lyn gave Karla another "B" on her forehead and did as the critique had asked her to say, a good bye pun. "Karla, next time, "B" more polite!" Lyn told her cheerfully, before walking towards her tent, leaving Karla to stand in the dark.

"If I hear another bad pun…then I will have to kill someone." Karla announced to no one. She then walked over to her tent, and gotten ready for bed, even though all she needed to do was gargle some water and spit it as far as she could, her last record was about 30 feet. This time she spit it 35 feet, a new record! She then gotten into a bage sleeping gown Ninian had made her, courtesy of a little persuasion from Serra, and feel hard asleep.

End Chapter.

Hope you like it! Review this time! Dang it!


	4. Crisis El' Nino!

I am glad that you guys like my story here, I am also grateful that everyone thinks that it is hilarious even. Anyway, I decided to update once again! This time, at request of course, I will try to meld some guys (For the girls of course) into the story…for as you can plainly see, I have neglected most of them entirely. So here is Chapter Number 4! Sorry it took so long to update this time again, I had another idea block.

Another new day for Eliwood's Army. All the inhabitants of this happy place were up and about, hustling and bustling with their own business as they enjoyed their time off, but as always, there was always one person, not having fun. And that person was Jaffar! Currently, Nino, the bubbly little 14 year old Sage, was bothering Jaffar about getting Ice cream, and how she was too short to reach it, Jaffar, being lazy today, didn't want to help her at all.

"Come on, come on, come on, come on, come on, come on, come on, and come on!!!" Nino whined to the annoyed Jaffar.

"No."

"Please?"

"Nope."

"Pwaweeze?" Nino said, this time pulling off the quivering lip/Puppy dog combo.

"Oh, dear god, no!" Jaffar tried his best to shield himself from her gaze, but he soon found himself staring into her green eyes, those cute adorable eyes! He could not resist them! He fell to her mercy.

"All right…." Jaffar then got up from his lawn chair and walked lazily over to the rationing tent, where the Ice cream was held in a container full of Ice. He pulled open the crate with a lot of effort, his strength obviously drained for the day, and pulled out a few flavors of Ice cream, chocolate, vanilla, and lime, Nino's personally favorite.

Nino clasped her hands and jumped up and down with glee as Jaffar took out a disturbingly huge bowl and began pouring the whole containers into the bowl, causing it to fill with a freezing mystifying look of Ice cream goodness.

"Oh! Put some of that on there too!" Nino urged as Jaffar put fudge onto the already fudged snack. "And some of those too, Jaffar!" Nino pointed to some chocolate sprinkles, he obeyed and put some onto the thing, and it gurgled as he saw the sprinkles sink into the frozen delights bowels.

"…"

"Thank you Jaffar!" Nino then snatched it off the table, surprisingly lifting the bowl that was proportionate to her body, with ease. "This is going to be fun!"

Just as Nino left, leaving Jaffar in the kitchen, a mystified look on his furrowed brow, Eliwood came walking in, looking for potato chips, usually he choose the seasoned B.B.q kind, except he froze when he noticed that Nino just walked out with enough saturated sugars and fats to make her more hyper than a sonic wave was.

"Dear god, Jaffar…you didn't…" Eliwood said disbelieving.

"Sure did."

"You have absolutely no Idea what you have just done!"

"I sure don't."

"You just gave Nino enough energy to topple the earth like a piece of tissue!"

"…Holy…skitter!" Jaffar shouted, uncharacteristically.

"We must alert the others immediately!" Eliwood then dashed out of the tent and jumped over to a siren with a lever on it, he began spinning it, making a noise similar to those disaster alarms.

Meanwhile Erk studied his books on Elfire and the legendary Excalibur; preferably the one Nino owns. They were the two most powerful of the nature tomes, Fimbulvetr being one of them of course, but not as great. He read another page about a chant used to make the tome you use, critically stronger than normal, basically this was a spell that would not always work, but when it did, it was quite devastating, two times more powerful than a normal attack. Erk was just about to turn the page again, when Serra came bursting into his tent, a worried and scared out of the wits kind of look about her face.

"Serra! What are you doing here? Come to steal my underwear again!?"

"What?! No! Not today anyway…"

"Yeah right."

"Will you just shush Erky-chan? I've come to warn you, since you tent is sound proof, Nino just had 64 pounds of sugar. The worlds in danger."

"Not again!"

"Yes! Again! We need everyone to help strap her down before the sugar takes effect!" Serra ran out of Erk's room, suspiciously, taking something from his drawer before leaving. Erk walked over to the drawer and looked about, what did she take? Then he noticed that a fresh pair of underwear he left there was missing.

"Serra!!! Darn you!" Then he ran out of his tent, and into the loud noises that was everyone rushing toward the siren.

As soon as everyone arrived at the scene, all legendary weapons in hand of course, Eliwood soon began to stop the siren, seeing that it was making most of the team cover their ears in pain. He then stood up; a munching and squishing sound sounded from behind him, which meant Nino was still eating the ice cream Jaffar gave her not too long ago, so they still had time. Eliwood cleared his throat.

"All right people, we got a code yellow emergency on our hands. This is not a drill."

They all continued to stare at Eliwood, which is until they heard his last few words.

"That means it's real! Fools!"

They began running around in circles, screaming their heads off, Legualt and Matthew; both grinned at each other and started taking everyone's wallets. Filling their purse's to their max with gold.

"Quiet!" Eliwood shouted, causing the ground to shake from the intensity. "Now, if you would all calmly and steadily…run out of her like little school girls. Ninian raised her hand, shortly after she adjusted her red cap, it was a hat that said "I like Eliwood!" on it followed by a chibi version of Eliwood, she also clutched a flag with the same likeness as her hat.

Eliwood called her name. "Yes, Ninian?"

"What if we are already girls? Wouldn't that not make sense to run "like" little school girls?" Ninian asked.

Eliwood scratched his head in thought. "Well, technically, you girls are not wearing school uniforms, or short skirts…so no, it would make sense if you ran like them."

"Oh…Ok."

"…."

"…."

"AHHHHHHH!!!!" Then they all proceeded to run out of the camp, like school girls of course, and then they all jumped off of a cliff, Eliwood soon following suit. They all landed not too far down from whence they had jumped, they all huddled into a group, slightly crouched, and waiting for whatever it was that was going to happen, happen.

Lyn shifted uncomfortably under Hectors cape, she had decided to take refuge under there, but it smelled like cherry's, she hated cherries, she distasted them. She had a perfectly good reason for it though; she could almost remember it like it was yesterday…

It was a rainy afternoon on the plains, Lyn was sitting by herself in her cottage, she couldn't train inside of her house, because she would break everything she swiped at. She looked towards a bowl of assorted fruits and vegetables she had gathered from the night before, they look good and juicy, she tried to resist the urge to eat them, but there lustrous look tempted her badly. She grabbed the bowl savagely and poured the grapes into her mouth, swallowing without chewing. Once she had finished and felt satisfied, she turned in her seat slightly and sighed. After awhile of staring at the outside, she began looking at the cherries, their beautiful blood red color and their evil fruitiness; she wanted to swallow them whole. She looked at it, then she looked away, and then so forth until she couldn't resist any longer.

"Rah! Must! EAT! CHERRIES!" She lunged for it, but then suddenly a man in a cherry suit appeared out of nowhere! Snatching the cherries he said: "Not so fast! Cretin!"

"What the-!" Lyn flew across her house and fell through the wall of her house, causing a whole bunch of wet rain to come inside her warm house.

"Argh!" Lyn stepped back into her house, she was covered in mud and grime, she wasn't a happy camper.

"How dare you try to eat my children?" The man shouted.

Lyn couldn't believe her eyes, the man was so friggin fat, he could have been mistaken for anybodies nightmare, she stuttered as she spoke to him.

"I-I….I don't know, they just looked so good! Dang…your fat."

"What was that!?" The man shouted, waddling over to her, his cherry costume jiggling with every move he made.

"N-N-…nothing! Fatso!" She couldn't take it; she grabbed her sides and toppled over laughing her self to death.

"I knew it! You're making fun of me! I am not fat!" He huffed.

"You're bigger than a fire dragon! Heck, you're bigger than a fire dragon's mother!" Lyn joked, laughing harder.

"That's it! Feel the wrath of my cherries!" He then took out a large bowl of them, and poured them all onto her, completely covering her in a huge pile of red cherries.

"Gah! No!" Lyn shouted, before being covered.

"Ha, ha, ha!" He then, just like the Cookie monster, hopped onto his bike, and rode away, going through the other wall of Lyn's house, with his movements not matching his speed, and crappy animation!

No sooner had he left, a show host jumped in, and yelled. "See ya soon!" Then he exploded, leaving Lyn, still under the Cherries.

Lyn shook her head to rid herself of those memories, if she ever seen the fat cherry man again, she would cut him with the Sol Katti, slowly.

Lyn shouted, "Revenge!" From under Hectors cape, every one stared at her as she lowered her fist, still under the cape. "I can feel you staring at me! Stop it!" Lyn shouted a few seconds later. They tuned their heads abruptly and continued huddling together, waiting for the earth shattering event of sugar release in the form of energy.

"Eliwood…" Ninian asked solemnly.

"Yes, Ninian?" Eliwood answered, turning to her.

"When will this even take place?"

"In about half an hour."

"So why are we huddling like this then?"

"Because….she won't see us…from past events, if memory serves of course, I think there is certain burst of it; you know hyper activity before the real thing, so we are hiding from her….right now her blood stream should be having a field day."

"Oh."

"…"

"…"

"Eliwood?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I have….a piece of your hair?"

"What? Why?"

"Because I have a shrine of you in my closet."

"What?!"

"I mean I want to make clones of you!"

"Gah!"

"I mean….for a keepsake! Yeah…let's stick with that."

"Oh, alright, I guess so…how much do you plan on taking?"

"All of it."

"WHAT?!"

"I mean! One piece…"

"Oh." Eliwood reached for some scissors and cut a strand off, as soon as he handed it to Ninian, she began to laugh manically.

"N-Nin...Ninian's scaring me!" Nils shouted.

"Don't look at her Nils…" Rebecca said, holding Nils out of fear.

"…Ninian….you all right?" Eliwood asked, bemused.

"No."

"Oh."

"…"

"…"

"So…what's up guys?" Serra asked, trying to make a conversation out of the silence.

"Not much." They all answered simultaneously.

"…Want to play poker?" Serra asked.

"Sure, why not." They said again.

"I call dealer!" Wil yelled.

"No! Fool! For it is I that shall be the dealer!" Twas Rebecca.

"Never!" Wil yelled back, glaring daggers at his wife.

"Engarde'!" Rebecca shouted, whipping out her sniper bow, and wielding it like a sword.

"Ha, ha!" Wil shouted, taking out his bow as well, they began fighting as they do in duels, fighting with swords out forth, and bodies poised.

Lucius took this time to break up another fight, so he picked up his tome, and walked in between the fight, hands extended on both sides. "Stop! Fools!"

"Everyone stared at the slightly enigmatic Lucius as he finished his sentence, since when did Lucius shout, "Fools!" at anyone? It was quite scary indeed.

"What? Why are you people staring at me?!" Lucius asked, lowering his arms.

"Never mind…" They all said.

Rebecca and Wil forgotten about there little argument, and sat down to play the cards, along with everyone else. Lyn was the dealer, so she took the cards and shuffled them like a professional, and then she passed two cards to everyone. Sain grinned, and Kent frowned, he knew he was up to something.

"What are you grinning for?" Kent asked suspiciously.

"It's simple, I love the lady Lyn!" Sain said cheerfully.

"You love everyone!" Kent growled.

"Yes but…." Sain then suddenly formed a stage from no where, throwing his cards towards the terrified Lyn, who watch as he ran up to the stage, a guitar in on hand, and a guitar in another. He started singing the Lenny Kravitz song!

"I 'm crazy for this little lay-da!

I'm freaking for my little baby, because she makes me feel good!

She's so fine!

Don't need my all my other Lay-da's!

I'm begging for this little lady, because I tell you she cool!

She's divine!

I know she's a super lay-da!

I weaken, I've gone hazy Yeah!

I'm crazy for that lady!

She's sheik, but she's not shady yeah!-"

Lyn fainted, just as Sain was about to get to the good part. Sain, being the caring and the ladies man, rushed to her side. She had swirls for eyes and she was drooling.

"I must have wooed her into submission!" Sain exclaimed.

"You wish!" Serra shouted, rushing to her as well.

"More like, you embarrassed her into submission!"

"Alas…"

"Once again, you've almost permanently suffocated Lyn with embarrassment." Kent said.

"Dang!" Sain shouted, snapping his fingers.

"I'll help!" Priscilla said healing her. Lyn soon opened her eyes, only to see Mister Lenny Kravitz!

"No! Get away demon! You know I love another!" Lyn shouted, making an X with her fingers.

"Alas…I am too late….wait, who do you like!?" Sain shouted.

"Um…."

"Yes, I would to know that!" Eliwood asked bemused.

"Me too!" Sera shouted.

"Fuzzy monkeys!" Lyn shouted, jumping into the air, then diving at them all, causing them too fall.

"Ack!"

"NOO!!"

"IT BURNS!!!"

"My spleen!!"

While all of them were fooling around of course, Nino's sugar had finally went through her entire body, and a huge burst of magic began to form outside her body, she was really hyper right now, and she felt like destroying things! In fact, you could say that she was ready to destroy the earth! Maybe even worse than that! Talk to the group! Right now, she was speaking fast enough, and twitching so much, that just one minute with her will drive anyone insane!

"I'mgonnadoallsortsofstuffyesthatsrightiI'mgonnadosomanythingsitisn'tevengoingtobefunny!!!"

End Chapter!

Ha ha! Review! For I leave you at a cliff hanger!"


	5. Diaster

Ha, ha! I bet you all are rolling around on the floor because of my random insanity! You guys could thank that show called adult swim….it has some sort of mature…twisted…insane type of humor…Because of that, I have formed my own type of humorous action! But that's not my true source, it's just a taste. Anyway, thanks to all of your sweet and enthusiastic reviews, I've been able to update today…even though I have an unit exam…that I have my entire book for…that I won't need to study for….because I can cheat…Gah! Sorry. Now back to the story…ness.

Lyn felt all of the blood rush from her head as she landed on all of them, like they were nothing but rag dolls ready for somebody to jump on them, she started rolling around on them, laughing herself to death, she felt that the idea of doing such an insane and unruly thing was more funny than watching hector try to figure out who those notes of love were from….

Nils was freaking out at the current events, currently Lyn just rolled right over him, and he seen something he shouldn't have, so instead of being quiet about it, he screamed something that made everyone stop what they were doing, which was trying to stop Lyn's insane actions.

"Oh, Dear god, my virgin EYYYYEEEESSSS!!!!" Nils screamed, scratching at his pupils, trying to stop his mind from the dirty images he was seeing. Ninian rushed over to Nils, stopping her work on a clone machine she had right behind a rock the group was near, and began shaking him, asking him what was wrong.

"I saw…Lyn's, Lyn's….Gah!" Nils said shakily.

"Seen Lyn's what Nils? Where you thinking about perverted things again!? I told you to forget about those things!" Ninian shook Nils madly.

"N-N-No!" Nils managed to say. "It's not about that! Besides, what are you talking about perverted? What about that bunny suit you made for yourself to show Eliwood?"

"Gah!"

Everyone stared at the teal haired maiden, they were staring at her as if she were insane, which she probably was. Eliwood was the first to speak up, being a little nervous to approach the situation though. He walked up to Ninian calmly, a stern look on his face, and a nervous one on Ninian's.

"Is there something you're trying badly to hide from me?" Eliwood asked.

"N-n-no! What would give you that Idea?" Just then, a bunch of Eliwood plushies fell form her dress, most of them were dressed in swimming trunks that said "Hotter!" on them. Ninian blushed and tried to kick them aside, but to no avail. Eliwood was dumb struck, and could think of nothing to say.

"What's wrong with you Ninian? Are you obsessed?" Eliwood asked shakily.

"Um…"

Just then a badly dressed Sherlock homes came out of nowhere, scratching his chin and smoking what looked like a cigarette. "I think it is more of a childish obsession produced from hat she believes to be the worlds one and only thing that matters, that would be you, Eliwood, she has developed an obsession, she has never been exposed to a man such as you, so she became obsessed with Ideas, thoughts, and just plain a bunch of things about you….to the point of insanity, and to the point in which she would do anything for you."

Sherlock then exploded, leaving nothing behind but a calling card for Fat Joes burger place.

"What. The. Flux." Lyn said.

"I agree with that, one hundred percent." Said Erk.

"So…Ninian is an obsessed freak?" Nils asked.

"Hey don't make fun of me! I'm just as normal as any one around here! I mean… look at lady Lyn, just a few minutes ago she pile drived all of us!" Ninian defended.

"She has a point!" Hector agreed. Lyn smacked him upside the head.

"Gah! Dang, what was that for!?"

"For being an oath!" Lyn shouted.

"Grumble…." Hector mumbled.

"I suppose she is psychologically obsessed. …" Karla said…then she held her head in pain, "Gah, big words!"

"It's alright honey, come on, we will break some rocks with our heads…." Bartre said soothingly.

"All right…" Karla said calming down.

"…"

"…"

Eliwood then fell over without consent, swirls for eyes on his complexion, and a few drool marks on his mouth. Ninian rushed to his side, slapping him awake, but to no avail.

"Dang! Now how am I going to do what I planned for tonight if he's unconscious?!" Ninian complained. This caused everyone, once again to stare at her.

"Who-what?" Ninian asked.

"Never mind." They all said.

"So, how much time is left until Nino's sugar blast occurs?" Isadora asked.

"About 4 minutes." Eliwood appeared suddenly out of nowhere, surprising everyone.

"What the-!" Everyone said.

"Eliwood!? If you're over there…then who is this?!" Ninian asked, pointing to the supposed Eliwood's body.

"I was here the whole time, that imposter came out of nowhere wearing a suit of me….Pushed me down and threatened me with banana's, so I kept quiet until you found out the body wasn't me…Go ahead, check it!" Eliwood suggested.

As soon as she had done so of course, a monkey burst out of Eliwood's stomach, revealing that it was only a costume, the monkey ran about, yelling in an insane manner, until Lucius told it to shut up, which surprised mostly everyone.

"Lucius, what's gotten into you?" Raven asked.

"Quiet, fool!" Lucius replied.

"…"

"Hey, don't talk to my brother like that!" Priscilla exclaimed.

"You shush! Miss "I have a shrine of Guy in my closet!" Lucius shouted, obviously, somehow he has cracked because of the insanity.

"Who-what! How did you- I told no one!" Pricilla blushed with a color more bright that pure red.

"It was obvious; you even keep a puppet of him with you!"

"Gah!" Just then, indeed, the puppet fell from her pocket, it looked hand made though, and it was pretty good.

Guy was surprised beyond words at the moment, sure he was happy that Priscilla liked him, the only thing that was wrong was the fact that she was almost as obsessed as Ninian was with Eliwood!

"I had no Idea, Priscilla!" Guy said walking over to her, she looked down at her feet.

"You don't have to return my feelings…who wants an obsessed girl for a lover?"

"I do!" Guy said happily.

"Really?" She asked, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Sure!" They hugged.

Before the moment could be enjoyed though, the monkey jumped on Guy's head and began attacking him furiously.

"Ahh!!! It's Satan!" Guy yelled, as the monkey mauled him.

"Hey, stop that!" Pricilla then ran up to the monkey and pulled it off, smacking it into the nearby rock wall. The monkey got up slowly as everyone stared at it intensely, the monkey pointed at them, and insane/evil look on its face, teeth clenched and all, then it ran away with unmatched leg's to speed, and crappy animation, just as the last few incidents, past and present forms.

"Thanks Priscilla." Guy thanked her, dusting himself off.

"Your welcome."

"Hmm…I wonder how long it will take before the Nino thing happens…"

"Don't know, Eliwood did say 4 minutes you know." Lyn added.

"Maybe we should, you know just wait…" Karla suggested taking a few crushed pieces of rock from her hair; obviously her head must have been extremely hard.

The group continued to talk amongst themselves, talking of trivial things that really did not matter, since Nino had not done anything yet, they had decided to relax for the time being, making sure that someone was watching the cliff, just in case Nino were to try to attack them while they played poker. So far, Jaffar was winning the game, and Lyn was starting to feel like she should destroy him, maybe she shouldn't have helped Eliwood restrain Hector when he tried to kill him. It was too late to regret anything now though, so she decided that she should just enjoy the game while it was still being played.

Karla looked like she was going to win, she wasn't grinning or anything, right now she had the perfect poker face, her hair was up in front of her face, so no one could really see her looks, but Lyn could swear she smiled when Jaffar bet all of his coins. The coins amounted up to 6000 gold coins! So a lot was on the line. As soon as Serra, the dealer put the last card down in the community, an Ace, Jaffar frowned.

"Crap…" He folded. Serra told everyone to show their cards. Karla won because she had straight Aces.

"Holy crap! That's some crazy luck there!" Matthew exclaimed, looking at Karla's hand, she had her hair back down, and she had the largest grin a girl could possibly make.

"You can thank my tutor, Farina for teaching me the ways of money!"

Farina then gave her thumbs up, holding a money bag of gold closely to her chest.

Legualt was the first to notice her insecurity. "…Are you obsessed with money?"

Farina frowned at Legualt's question. "O-obsessed? No! Don't b-b-be silly…" She stuttered and blushed furiously.

"I think you do, I think I seen you sneaking some to bed….you know…like a teddy bear." Legualt told her, as if it were nothing new.

"You were in my room!!? Pervert!!!" Farina got up and pointed at him, her money bag still being clutched tightly.

"No, actually, you are only looking for a reason to call me a pervert, the only time I seen you cuddle a sack of gold was when we were forced to sleep in sleeping bags outside." Legualt corrected her, smiling.

"No!"

"Ha, ha! Yes! Admit it you are childishly obsessed with the stuff!"

"Alright, alright….I like them…they are so round and shiny…and precariously cute!"

"What the Flux?" Canas cursed.

"Yes...indeed." Hawkeye agreed.

Ha! I knew it! Ye' art obsessed with the gold! Come to think of it, I think you were the lad who drew this picture of yourself hugging a bunch of gold on the back of my map!" Dart shouted, showing everyone the picture of Farina and a pile of gold.

"Gah!" Farina then dove for the map, causing everyone to move out of the way as Dart and Farina wrestled with the map, trying to keep for them selves. There were a few screams and cussing, that is until Eliwood spoke up and stopped the fights, his voice filled with a fear no one has ever heard before.

"Um, guys!" Eliwood shouted.

"What?" They all asked, obviously alert to his presence, trusting it was the real Eliwood.

"Look up there…I was wrong…Nino isn't going sugar crazy…she's gone immorally insane!" Eliwood pointed up to the hill, there Nino stood, her sweet smile curling into an insane half grin on her face, she smiled, her eyes examining the area of Eliwood's army. She glowed with the intense aura of Excalibur, she jumped from the hill and landed onto the floor, right next to Eliwood, everyone screamed while moving backwards from her.

Erk squinted at Nino and gasped. "Lord Pent, She!-"

"Yes…I know Erk, she had mastered and Absorbed Excalibur." Pent finished for him, frowning.

"What does that mean?" Lyn asked.

"It means she can use Excalibur anyway she pleases…control the wind….tornados…storms….anything wind related. She can cast it without a tome."

Lyn stared at Nino as she smiled insanely. "Isn't Excalibur my affinity?" Lyn asked.

"Yes, so you are resistant to her attack, but we don't know how much that sugar she had could have increased her power….I fear for the worst guys!" Erk exclaimed, Serra hiding behind the young sages cape.

"Erky! I'm a bishop! I stand no chance! Even with Aura!" Serra informed him.

"Let's hope she recognizes us through that veil of sugar!"

"This is crazy!" Hector exclaimed, taking out his weapon, a brave axe.

Everyone else took out their weapons, prepared to do anything to keep Nino under control, because right now, she looked very unbalanced and dangerous in the most freighting way.

"Oh man…I feel just like I did against the Fire dragon…." Hector remarked, everyone else nodded, agreeing on the feeling.

"Hello, comrades." Nino said, walking towards them, her hand outstretched, as if to shake hands with them.

"He-hello…Nino." Eliwood answered, backing up still, along with everyone else.

"Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you…much." With that said, she cast a huge Excalibur, the wind cracked with terrifying energy as Eliwood was ground into the wall, his armor was the only thing that let him survive.

"Arrrrrgh!!"

"Eliwood!"

End Chapter.

Heh, heh…plot twist, don't worry. The funny will return, but for now I will make the story interesting.


	6. Of Plots and Obsessions

Thanks to the insane amount of reviews I had gained in such a short time, I have decided that is was time to add chapter 6 to my newest development. Anyway, have fun reading this one, Nino isn't exactly going to do what you think she is, so be on your feet, surprise's lurk in every single corner!

Disclaimer: You and I both know that the originality of Fire Emblem wouldn't be this funny.

Eliwood took a hard blow to the chest, as Nino threw him with a gust of wind into the nearby wall. He felt all of the breaths within him leave himself as his back connected with the wall of hardened rock. His consciousness was phased and all went black for a moment, he opened his eyes, to see Ninian, staring at him with concern for once, instead of obsession.

"Ninian?" Eliwood spoke.

"Are you alright Eliwood?" she asked.

Eliwood pulled himself off of the wall, examining his body. "Come to think of it…I feel great!" Eliwood stretched his arms and legs. "In fact, better! What did Nino do?" Eliwood smirked broadly, if anyone was paying attention, the Excalibur blast looked really crappy.

Nino was giggling insanely as everyone turned their attention to the strange little girl. "Got ya!" She cried, then she toppled over, crying with laughter as everyone fell over dumbfounded. Nino wasn't immorally insane at all, her innocence wouldn't allow something like that to happen, instead she tricked everyone.

"You mean to tell me this is all a friggin joke!?" Hector yelled.

"And that Nino isn't immorally insane?" Lyn asked, equally angry.

"Yep!" Eliwood laughed along with Nino, both of them holding their sides. "The Ice cream was Sugar free! Fools!"

Everyone stared at the laughing duo, both dumbfounded and extremely angry for them making all of this trouble, just so they could laugh at them all later. Eliwood proceeded over to Jaffar and shook hands with him, then with the mischievous Nino.

"Good acting Jaffar! I knew that at least one of the thieves might have been spying on the rationings tent, so it would take some serious acting." Eliwood smiled, while Jaffar smirked, and Nino was a fuse of happiness ready to explode.

"What?! You mean to tell me you were faking!?" Legualt yelled. "Thieving bags! I have failed you!!!" He hugged his thieving sacks and sobbed uncontrollably.

"There, there, uncle Legualt! It was only a joke!" Nino patted his back soothingly, trying to get him to calm down.

"Yeah! All a good old joke!" Eliwood added.

"Well, it was a darned good one, that it Twas!" Dart shouted.

"That was a very dangerous trick for you to pull you guys; you could have made most of these people hurt themselves." Hector chastised.

"Yeah, we could have all gotten killed by our own insanity!" Karla added.

"Shush! Karla, they must never know our disabilities!" Bartre whispered.

"Awww…."

"…."

"…."

"So….what now?" Serra asked. Everyone shrugged, there was not much to do but continue their insane, but slightly normal lives like they used too before this cruel, cruel trick. All was quite, that is until big bird from Sesame Street popped out of nowhere, smoking a cigarette and yelling at everyone to sing along with him.

"Come on now! Sing along! SING!" He puffed some smoke and began doing the chicken dance.

The group stared at the horrifying sight that was big bird from Sesame Street. He was over weight and very ugly, his fat legs jiggled with every move he made and it started to sicken some of them.

"My poor eyes!!!" Serra screamed.

"I've gone blind!!!!!" Nils shouted, he began running around the group yelling about his eyes and how the darkness as consuming him.

"Gah! Its Satan's little helper from the underworld! Kill it! Kill it!" Nino grabbed her true Excalibur and cast her best one on the bird, cutting him in half, he then disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving behind a card saying that he would be back.

"Once again….what the flux." Lyn said.

"Yep…" Hector agreed.

"Eliwood, what do we do now?" Ninian asked her lord/husband, this time she wore red underwear on her head, with Eliwood's face on it.

"Ninian, what the heck are you wearing!?" Eliwood asked.

"What? …..you see nothing! NOTHING!" She ran back towards camp.

"….I have no idea what has gotten into her…." Eliwood sighed, shaking his head.

"A lot of things are wrong with her Lord Eliwood…a lot of things." Nils said a mysterious air filled the area as he spoke.

"…"

"…"

"This silence is boring!" Farina complained.

"Yes…it…um...really is." Florina added, her sister Fiora nodded.

"I guess we can go back..." Hector suggested.

"So, can we go to camp now!? That sugar free ice cream…sort of wasn't filling….it was like eating air." Nino asked.

"Sure" Everyone agreed, walking over to the side of the wall of rock, and walking up the hill towards camp, Nino and Jaffar close behind.

Nino looked to Jaffar as they trekked up the huge hill; he was picking his nose while no one was supposed to be looking. Nino grinned and decided to tease him.

"Ha! I see you! I'm going to write a huge chapter in my diary for that!" Nino then started sprinting towards the camp, passing everyone.

"Crap." Jaffar sighed. He continued to shuffle towards the camp, mumbling about secret diaries and how he would soon destroy them.

Lyn wondered about the camp with nothing on her mind but finding something better to do with herself, she had almost thought about gathering up the group to finish re-teaching Karla, but that wouldn't seem appropriate for today, so she decided against it. She soon came across Hector, he was chopping some wood for the fire he had made, it looked as though he had dragged the trees over to his tent, she didn't want to think that was possible at the moment, so she shook it off, and decided to go up and greet him.

"Hi Hector!" Lyn cheered, surprising him, and causing him to cut the log to wide.

"Gah! It is ruined! NUUU!!!" He threw his arms in the arm.

"Um….sorry?" Lyn's eyes grew large and started to water.

Hector stopped mid scream and turned to Lyn, he smiled and sighed. "Oh, it's only you; you got me scared there, if it was an enemy, they would have thought me insane and left me!"

Lyn's eyes returned to normal, she frowned. "That's…creepy." But a good idea…She thought, she took out a note book the size of her pocket and scribbled down "fake insanity to escape enemies." in it.

Hector leaned over and tried to look, she snapped it closed before he could read anymore.

"Lyn…what was that about killing the…Kool-Aid man?"

Lyn blushed and turned her head away from him. "You saw nothing!"

"….Ok then…" Hector lifted his Axe and took his leave, walking towards the rationings tent for a snack, whistling along the way.

Lyn stared at him leave and puffed her cheeks out in frustration, she stomped her foot. "Dang it! Once again I creeped him away!" She turned away from Hectors previous spot and walked back to her tent, prepared to rant more about her mistake.

Lyn opened the tent's cover and walked inside; she took out a match and lit the lantern hanging from the ceiling of the tent. The fire illuminated the entire thing, revealing that she had her whole bed covered with Hector plushies and bad drawings. She plopped down on her bed, the Hector dolls shooting up into the air, hitting the ceiling then landing in their spots. Lyn Sighed in frustration.

"Hector will never like me! I mean…look at this!" Lyn grabbed a Hector doll and shook it madly. "This is pathetic! I can't even close my eyes without thinking something nasty…"

"Well, well!" A voice sounded.

"Gah!" Lyn sat up with fear and looked around. "Who's there?! Show yourself!"

"With pleasure." Matthew stepped out of the shadows and smirked.

"Matthew?! You heard me!? I'll kill you!" Lyn grabbed her Mani Katti and began charging, that is until Matthew calmly put his hand up and stopped her.

"I wouldn't believe that to be wise Lyn. You don't want me slipping a few words to Lord Hector do you?"

Lyn gasped, he had her in his hands! Like putty! She knew that Matthew was one to make people do things they rather not…Example would be Guy having to do the hula dance. He wouldn't speak to anyone because they would laugh at him for about a month. Lyn did not want to be that kind of victim, so she fell to her knees and sighed.

"Alright…you got me…."

Matthews smile disappeared and turned into a frown. "Don't do that, I would do things like that to a fellow man…but never to a lady." He picked her up to her feet and smirked again, Lyn had a questioning look in her eyes.

"I can help you get Hector Easily." Matthew told her.

"REALLY?!!" Lyn grabbed his shoulders and shook him furiously.

"Gah! Stop it! I can't see straight!" Matthew cried.

"Oh…sorry." Lyn blushed and let go of him, he sighed and fixed his hair before speaking again. "I seen Hanna making a potion of sorts…gets people to tell their most intimate fantasies….if one involves you, then it would be solid proof of his love for you!"

"Really? But Hector seems like an honorable man…he wouldn't think of a lady in the wrong way…"

"Heh….don't get ahead of you self, no man could possibly resist the temptation of the woman! He must have at least one fantasy of you…"

"Hmm….How will I get it?"

"You must distract Hanna from her potions tent, the vile is green colored, and contained within a pink bottle, you'll see it."

"Alright!"

"Hey! Wait a minute! You fool, you have to wait until night time! She stays awake very late, but the darkness should cloak you."

"Ok…"

"Oh….and I told Karla about this too, she wants to find out if Bartre really likes her…you know more than a friend, that kind of deal…she will help you."

"Oh! Thank you!" Lyn smiled broadly, then it faded into a smirk. "What's the catch?"

"Catch?"

"You know what I'm talking about! Their has to be a catch!"

"No…there isn't….I just wanted to give you a chance me and Leila never had…" He closed his eyes, trying to remember her face, when it was actually awake.

"Oh…Matthew…I'm sorry." Lyn apologized.

"It's alright, don't worry about it." He smiled widely and patted her back. "Now hurry up and go get Karla, I have a feeling this won't be an easy ordeal for you!" He then disappeared in a puff of smoke, but as soon as it was gone he was still there.

"…"

"…" Matthew walked out of the tent normally, shaking his head and mumbling about magic tricks and how crappy they were.

Lyn shook her head and smiled, then she turned out the lantern and ran outside to look for Karla.

Karla smiled as she finished sharpening her sword, it was shiny enough for her to see her face in it, she noticed that a mosquito trying to bite her, so she picked it off, and ate it. She smiled as she munched on the small source of protein. She knew it was in pain, that's what it gets for trying to eat her first. She looked over her shoulder, making sure that Karel was not around to grab her sword and make it fly into another poor berserker's bottom. She found out in the news papers when they said that they found a rare rune sword in his buttocks. She chuckled at the thought, her mind still being quite twisted and inexperienced in the fields of maturity. She turned around when she heard a few rustling noises come from behind, followed by a voice.

"Karla!"

"Hmm? Lyn? What is it?"

"Matthew told me that you wanted that potion of Hannah's, you know! For Bartre!"

"Yep!"

"I want it too! For Hector!"

"Well that's good; we could help each other steal it." Karla smiled.

"Exactly!" Lyn returned the smile.

"Come with me…we shall go to my tent and plot!" Karla put her arm around Lyn's shoulder and began discussing some mischievous ideas. "We are going to have so much fun! You can thank Matthew and Legualt for teaching me the ways of thievery!"

"I should!" Lyn agreed, and they walked into her tent, closing it behind them, they soon began plotting on how to get their little boyfriends to spill the beans.

End Chapter!

Ha! Another little cliffy, I bet most of you are surprised? Well anyway, Review!


	7. Insanity at it's best

Anyway thank you guys for your reviews, I enjoy reading them, I will allow constructive criticism if you like, but absolutely no friggin flames! If I see even just one on my story, I'll hunt you down and tazer you!Police shake heads sadly What!? NUU!! Why not!? You fool! FOOLS!!!! ….Oh alright…sorry about that, anyway, thanks to your ever so kind reviews I have decided to do exactly what you guys ask me for, update!

Disclaimer: …..What? You want me to say something? ….You do!? ….Liars!

Lyn chuckled as she listened to Karla's plan to evade Hannah. She was talking to her about how she would make one of the boys go out on a night long date with her, so they could take the potion without interference. Lyn thought it was an excellent idea, and she would be glad to help her accomplice with it. The only question was, who would they make do it? And how would they!? Lyn thought about seducing one of them, but she wasn't that kind of girl, Karla didn't even know what the word meant, nor less was she able to do it.

"Now, the only thing we need to figure out is how, exactly how are we going to get any of these young little men to go out on a date with poor old, crabby…"

"Ok, don't you start!" Lyn told her, a little annoyed, because she knew Karla well, and she would not have stopped trying to describe Hannah and her oldness until she ran out of breath, or something else.

"Alright! Shessh!" Karla pouted, still trying to think of what to do.

"How about we both promise to kiss the guy who agrees?" Lyn suggested.

"What is it with the men wanting some?" Karla asked.

"Some?" Lyn asked.

"I heard Farina say it…she said it had something to do with a reference to opposite gender contact…"

"!!"

"What?"

"Stay away from Farina."

"Why?"

"She's a little perturbed."

"…" Karla looked around the room and sighed, she knew there was really no other way. "I really don't want to kiss anyone else but Bartre." Karla told her friend.

"I feel the same way, but if we are going to do this, then we must!"

As soon as Lyn had said this, Serra ran past their tent screaming her lungs out, which caused everyone in the camp to hold their ears and moan with extreme pain as Erk chased the girl. Lyn and Karla poked their heads out form the tent to see what the racket was about; they had ear plugs currently, so they were safe.

"Serra! Give me back my underwear!!" Erk shouted chasing the pink haired chatter-box.

"Never!" Serra leaped over Hector, scaring the bajeebus out of him because he was standing up straight, and he was most definitely tall.

"I think I just lost another brain cell from stress…." Hector mumbled, but he was not left to rest, for Erk then proceeded to jump right over him with ease, just as Serra had before, causing him to say it once again. "There goes another one…" Then he fell over.

Kent seen the lord fall over and rushed over to his side, his companion, who was flirting with Florina, and who was trying to escape sighed as Kent pulled him along. Sain whined about being impolite in his departure.

"Shush Sain!" Kent shouted.

"Darn it!" Sain pouted, after Kent let go and came to the aid of the fallen Great Lord.

Kent picked up Hectors head and smacked him a few times, drool spluttered about as he slapped him, which cause Kent to stop and throw it off from himself.

"Ewww!" Lyn shuddered.

"Indeed…" Karla agreed, and then she cringed and held her head again. "Gah! Not another big word!"

"You and Bartre are a match in heaven…let me tell you." Lyn shook her head, leaving Kent and Sain to tend to Hectors stupidity. She knew he was alright, she had resisted the urge to go over to him because she was wearing a shirt that had a picture of Hector shirtless on it, not a good thing to let him see, it would publicly classify her as obsessed.

Karla was also wearing something similar, except she wrote "hottie!" on Bartre's chest. She spelt it as "Hottea!" though, so it was quite evident that they had to teach her a lot more.

"So, are we ready to pull off operation Hog tie!?" Lyn asked Karla.

"Hog Tie?!" Karla asked.

"You know…tie our BF's within our grasp…."

"?"

"It's metaphorical you fool!"

"Ah…what's that word mean?"

"You really are uneducated…"

"Un…educated?"

"Dang it! Forget it!" Lyn told her, because Karla's eyes began twitching and she was literally beginning to sweat trying to understand them.

Karla nodded and smiled, then she grabbed her sword, took off the over shirt with Bartre on it and ran out side, Lyn soon decided to follow, after having trouble taking the shirt she put over her garb off.

"Hey, wait for me!"

Ninian sighed as she finished drawing a perfect picture of Eliwood in swimming trunks.(Go ahead fan girls, scream about your little bishi's or whatever they are!)

Ninian thought it was really good, but she could not show anyone…because the detail laws a little suggestive. Yes, she knew she was an obsessed freak and that she would clutch her little Eliwood like a part of her body, but that wasn't morally aloud….Only because…well yeah.

"If only he liked my obsessive ness! I would hug him forever!" Ninian smirked at the thought. She had second thoughts though, and frowned as the thought came to mind. Her morals took place and she suddenly felt a little terrible. Treating her love like a possession?! What kind of women has she become?! She sighed and tore up the picture with disgust. She could not let her self be controlled by silly lust, she was already married to the guy, how much could she possibly love him any more? She won't let that happen anymore.

"I'm sorry…This was a foolish thing….because…" Ninian smirked and jumped off of her bed. "He's mine forever more!!!" She jumped up and down with glee. She might not have wanted to treat him like a possession or anything, but she COULD smother him with affection! Right!? She decided now was a great time to do just that. She ran outside of her tent, rushing passed Nils who was practicing his flute on a stump just outside of her tent.

"Whoa! What's the rush!?" Nils asked, as the shear force of the wind she created spun him around.

Ninian ignored Nils and kept on running through the camp looking for Eliwood, so far she knocked down Farina, Florina, Harken, Isadora, Oswin, Vaida, who proceeded to shout at her with a flurry of cusses, Lowen, Pent, Louise, Rebecca, and pretty much everyone else except for Karla and Lyn, they weren't around for some reason. Finally, she spotted the red headed dot of her affection, she ran even faster, if that is possible, and tackled Eliwood.

"Ah! It's SATAN!!!" He yelled as he fell.

"Hi Eliwood!" Ninian said happily.

"Oh….so you're not…Satan." Eliwood sighed with relief.

"What?! No! Of course not silly!" Ninian smiled broadly.

"Well…then could you get your knee off of…you know." Eliwood cringed with pain as Ninian looked down. She gasped.

"That has to hurt!" she yelled, and then she quickly threw herself off, apologizing for doing that.

"That's alright…." He squeaked picking himself up.

"I hope this doesn't ruin our date for tonight!" Ninian implored, frowning.

"No…" He said, straitening himself out slowly.

"Dang it!!!!!" A voice shouted.

"What was that?" Eliwood asked. "Was that Lyn?"

"I don't know…maybe." Ninian looked around, but didn't see her. "It was probably someone else! Come on, let's go." Ninian took Eliwood's arm and helped him away.

Karla let go of Lyn's mouth and sighed, Lyn looked flustered at her mistake.

"You fool! What were you thinking?" Karla asked her.

"It would have been easier if I gotten Eliwood! At least I could have tricked him into dating Hannah." Lyn pouted.

"Hmm…that isn't a bad Idea…oh well." Karla took Lyn by the collar and guided her away.

"W-where are we going!?" Lyn asked, looking at Karla's smirking face.

"I have just the guy!"

"Really?!"

"Yep…"

Karla dropped Lyn on the floor and examined a suspicious green tent with a glint in her eye; Lyn did not like this, so she asked her what she was so happy about.

"What is it with that smirk? And what is that putrid smell?!"

"That would be…Sain!" Karla ripped open the door to Sain's tent and found him writing something on a piece of parchment, he didn't even seem to notice their sudden appearance.

"Sain!? Never! Do you know that he tried to tie me up in liquorish?!"

"What?! ….Ah, so what? It's our only chance, and he's the only guy that would do anything for a kiss!" Karla told her, touching Lyn's nose in a taunting manner.

"Now I suppose you want me to teach Florina how to french kiss!"

Karla leaned over behind the tent and whispered to someone behind it. "Sorry Florina…no lessons."

"Aww…" Florina hung her head and left.

"…"

"Sorry Lyn-Chan, but it's our only hope."

"Alright…but you owe me! I'm serious!"

"Alright…." Karla walked over to Sain and his parchment and froze from the horror that met her eyes stunned and silenced her in place. "Gah…"

"What? What is the matter Karla!?" Lyn walked over to her and shook her; she suddenly noticed Sain's little art work. "Is that me….and Chocolate?!"

Karla solemnly nodded, still shocked.

"I'll kill you Sain!!!" Lyn grabbed Sain's shoulders, finding that the only reason he didn't notice them was because he had some kind of weird noise making device on his head, and because he was sleeping.

Sain abruptly opened his eyes, only to see Lyn pulling back her fist. "No! My life flashes before my eyes! I see Satan!!!"

Karla Stopped Lyn before she could kill Sain and told her to stop. "Lyn, we still need him! You can kill him later!" Lyn clenched her teeth tightly before complying then let the scared to death Sain go.

"Ouph!"

"Alright…." Lyn sighed, releasing her tension.

"Good…" Karla patted Lyn's back as a thank you and walked up to Sain. "Alright Sainy boy, we need to ask you something!"

"If it's about the drawing it was a request!"

"What?….from who?" Lyn asked.

"He told me to not reveal his name." Sain said, crossing his chest with a sign of honor.

"Darn perverts…." Lyn stared at the picture of herself again, and then she snapped. "That's it! It will DIE!!! I would never put chocolate on myself like THAT!" She lunged for it and snatched it off of the table.

"Lyn! Noooo!!! My art!" Sain shouted.

"Lyn, think about this!" Karla shouted. "Wait…no. Go ahead."

Lyn had the most insane look on her face, then she crumpled it up and swallowed it without chewing once.

"She's a monster…" Sain gasped.

"Well so are you, ya perv!" Karla told the bethought Sain. Sain hung his head.

"Alright…the deed is done." Lyn informed them, getting up and dusting herself off. "Now…go ahead Karla."

"Alright…Sain, Lyn and I have a proposition for you!"

Sain looked up and frowned. "What?"

"If you promise to go out on a date with Hannah, we will both kiss you!" Karla said, smiling.

"Be still my heart! Alas! My one dream! It has become true!!!!" Sain jumped for joy and began doing some kind of dance.

"Sain! Ewww! Stop that!" Lyn shouted.

"Oh…alright." Sain agreed. "So…all I have to do is go out with that old wind bag?"

"Hey, I thought you loved women of all ages!" Karla asked him.

"Not her, I only respect women her age." Sain informed him.

"That's not a surprise." Lyn added.

"Well, will you do it Sain?" Karla asked.

"Only if you French kiss meh!" Sain asked.

"Gah! This is a waste of time!" Lyn yelled, she was just about to leave when Karla grabbed her and covered her mouth.

"Ok! You've got yourself a deal; just meet her at 8 o' clock sharp, ok?" Karla asked desperately.

"Yep!" Sain shook her other hand and smiled, his face with a look of the utmost giddiness.

"Alright! See you!" Karla then took her leave and ran, Lyn in tow.

Once Karla and Lyn were a few feet away from Sain, Lyn bit Karla's finger, which made her yelp and blow on it.

"Ouch!"

"Serves you right! Sheesh…" Lyn pouted, frowning. "What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that I had set you and Hector up for your love boat!"

"Not french kissing Sain to get it!" Lyn pouted. "He's so….I don't know….perverted."

"Well, that's too bad, now come with me, we must prepare for our thievery, I have to visit one more person, and Matthew said he would provide us with thieving gear!"

"Oh! I always wanted to be a thief…you know…because of how they could hide and teleport…and yeah…"

"Nice people skills Lyn."

"You're one to talk!" Lyn countered.

"Touché!"

"Yep…I'm good." Lyn said proudly.

"Well, let's go now. It's almost sun down, and Sain should be getting ready."

Sain chuckled to him self as he thought of the simple idea of kissing two beautiful women; it was almost too much for him to stand! He chuckled as her put on his tuxedo and dress shoes.

"So all I have to do is go out with Hannah, eh? A cinch…." When he finished getting dressed, someone knocked on the door, Sain walked over to it and answered it.

"You got my picture?!" The man asked.

"Nope….sorry Marcus, you really need a life man."

"Darn it! Darn it to heck!" He left, cussing the entire time.

"Ill never know why I believed he would give me 60,000 gold for a picture of Lyn." Sain sighed, then turned out the light and left his tent, prepared to do what he needs for his reward.

Once Sain left, Nino, our little mischievous master Sage popped her head out from the brush. She smirked and wrote down some more information.

"Soon, I will have all the info I need….to make everyone do my bidding!" she cackled as she put the note book back on her pocket. "No more Sugar free Ice cream!" She then ran back to her tent, cackling the entire time.

End Chapter

Ha! I bet you didn't Expect Nino to be plotting something didn't you? Well, please reveiw, you will all like the next one I'm sure.


	8. Nino says: Insanity should not be wasted

As most of you probably have already learned, this is the next installment to my story, I will draw things out a little more and make it a little simpler to understand, seeing that most of you can hardly follow the issues with the insanity I have wrought upon your brows. Anyhow, I will try not to confuse you anymore with my random acts and insane gestures; I will still make it funny of course, but not confusing. Just know that I have chosen to do this, not you people…heh. So don't tell me to put it back to the way it was, because I am merely just making it a little more understandable.

Disclaimer: ………….Oh? You were talking to me?

(This chapter is based mostly on Nino! Enjoy please! I will go back to the insanity after this; after all….this story never really was based on one thing right? This means I am free to type anything you would enjoy! So here you go!)

Nino pranced about the brush with a happy smirk upon her face. Her eyes glowed with ever growing happiness as she clutched her mischievous plans to chest. She ducked under a few trees and hopped over a few stumps until she finally met the clearing she had found a few days prior. The clearing view was a sight to see. With mountain tops allure and birds flying over the forest below the cliff, it was like viewing the most beautiful place in the world, except Nino had placed a tent next to the cliff, the tent was styled in what we all liked to call Punk/gothic. She reached her place of insane plots and looked left and right, her smirk curling into an ever wider grin.

"Coasts clear, time to plot revenge!" Nino opened the tents lips and dove inside. Surprisingly, it was the cutest thing anyone could comprehend inside, perhaps Nino suspected that a tent that looked so malicious and dangerous would not dared be approached, at least not with the fear of death ever revenant in their conscious.

Nino pulled over a pink chair endorsed with feathers and pink hearts; she sat upon it, causing a patting sound to occur. She sighed and opened her note pad. It consisted of people's names and their weaknesses. She knew that if her plan were to succeed, she would need the proper knowledge.

"Let's see here…Sain, Girl fanatic….check." She checked a box next to his name, along with the information she had filled in about him.

"Lyn…Hector obsessed…Check."

"Rebecca…Will craze….Check."

"Priscilla…Guy puppet carpenter….Check."

"Isadora….Harken catcher...Check."

"Kent….Loves Fiora….Mmm-hmm."

Nino stared at the long list of people, she decided to be lazy and stop checking for everyone, she made sure everyone was on the list though, so she threw the note book out of the tent, having copied its contents several times before. To whist it flew….well…

Down bellow the high cliff sat a meditating Berserker. He sat silently as the sounds of the forest surrounded him with caresses of peace and serenity. He sighed as he continued to concentrate on a clear mind, and a focused body. His mind was completely blank. In fact, he was so focused on his meditation that he did not even realize that a certain note book with a steel spine was coming straight towards him.

Clang!

Silence.

He didn't budge. A large lump grew on his head, its redness personifying the pain he must have felt from the impact. He opened his eyes slowly, revealing them to be a slight hue of violet. He stood up from his Indian position and stretched, the large lump still protruding off of his head. He then promptly fell over, knocked out, and probably bearing a slight or severe concussion. But before that, he yelled a few simple things.

"Holy Bajeebus! It stings!"

Nino walked outside, closing the tent behind her, she breathed in a clean whiff of air the serenity she felt was unmatched in its originality, she felt right at home on these plains, she could tell why Lyn loved it so much. Before she could enjoy it further of course, a yell broke her silence, and caused a few birds to flee, making frustrated noises.

"Holy Bajeebus! That stings!"

Nino was blown away by the force of the echo, and she fell down on her bum. With some effort, she rubbed her underside and frowned. "Guess I shouldn't have tossed that extremely hard note book over the cliff…" She shook her head and suddenly remembered that she was supposed to be plotting.

"Oh yeah! It's time to pull off operation I.c.e. D.o.o.d.l.e!" She scampered off like the little evil girl that she was, chuckling the entire time. If you want to know what that stands for, here:

In avoidable

Certain

Extermination

Depicting

Of

Out side

Deserts

Like

Extremely Sugar Free Ice cream

The last one was long yes, but since she started to run out of words, she decided that it was best to put a sentence for the last one. Even though her last encounter with sugar free Ice cream was purely for a Joke, she still detested the stuff. She knew it must DIE. And she was going to do it by blackmailing people to get rid of it, and get her Sugary Ice cream!

She soon arrived at the middle of the camp, viewing everything from a bush she had chosen to hide in. Her clothing and messy green hair allowed her to hide perfectly in the brush. She silenced her chuckles and mumbles about revenge and ice cream when Karla and Lyn walked by, discussing what sounded like an attempt to steal something.

"So, are you ready to learn from the former master of thievery?"

"Sure am!" Lyn cheered, she even held a thieving sack and clothing similar to Leila's.

"Good, because it won't take long, the real test is the actual attempt at stealing the potion!"

Nino became intrigued by those last few words. Potion? What were they talking about? And why were Lyn and Karla wearing revealing Thieving clothes? Nino questions were about to be answered.

"Do you think that fantasy potion will work?" Lyn asked a worried look on her masked face.

"Sure! If it was made by Hannah, it would have to work. Soon we will use it on them and found out about their most intimate fantasies!" Karla twirled around, emphasizing her words.

"….Do you think I should have chosen the more…covering clothes?" Lyn asked, examining the clothes that only covered the vital areas.

"Nah! If we are caught, and if it's a man, he will be too distracted!" Karla said proudly.

"But…what if it's a woman?"

"Then we are screwed….unless of course…"

"Ewww…Karla!" Lyn cringed at the thought.

"Just a thought!" She smirked and proceeded with Lyn towards Matthews's tent, covering themselves with their capes. Can't have Matthew too distracted to teach right?

Nino's left eye began twitching at the session that took place before her. She really did not want to see the same gender dressed like that. Who does? She may have been mostly innocent, but she knew not to be _that_ ignorant.

"I'm going to have to ask Jaffar for knock out pills tonight…" Nino sighed. She decided that she should find this potion and use it on her victims, her previous plan was to black mail all of the encampments to give her sugar free Ice cream by threatening to tell everyone about their obsessions, but this was much better.

Why you ask? Well because revealing fantasies was much more embarrassing. She smirked at the deviousness of her plan. All she had to do was pull her cute ness on Hannah, and she would hand the potion to her easily! She jumped out of the bushes and laughed manically in the famous evil villain way, you know feet spread apart, hands clenched by her shoulders…etc.

Her laughter did not go unnoticed though, for everyone froze when they seen the little green haired sage jump from the bushes, laughing like a witch. Hector stared at the green haired evil and sighed before reaching into his pocket and taking out some aspirin.

"Another Brain cell gone to the cause." He took two tablets and swallowed them, and then he promptly fell over, Family Guy style. Eliwood stared at his companion and sighed.

"Medic!" Eliwood shouted, cupping his hands over his mouth, just in case the Female Bishop or Valkyrie wasn't around.

Priscilla popped her head from the bushes, wearing a hat that said: "Guy is my homebody" on it.

"….Never mind." Eliwood sighed. He crouched down over his buddy, and grabbed his hands, then began tugging him towards the infirmary. Everyone directed their attention away from the scene and back to Nino, who was no longer there. They shrugged and continued their business.

Nino sighed heavily as she stopped running. She was on the outskirts of the camp and there was nothing else but a tent and Merlinus's chariot that stood next to it. She guessed that she must have come over to the area that she had planned on visiting before! She looked at her surroundings, the long oceans of grass and the soft blowing breeze made it quiet enjoyable to take in. She smiled as the setting took place in her mind. Having become used to her surroundings she decided that she should Visit good old Merlinus before trying to get Hannah to give her the potion.

"Let's see how uncle Merlinus is doing!" She shouted it loud enough for whom ever might have been in there to hear her. Soon following, as she had suspected, there was a rush off noises and the chariot shook with a seemingly panicked manner. She guessed that Merlinus was up to something. She walked over to the front, petting the horse that sat there.

"Hello Murky!" Nino cooed, petting the horses head. It whinnied as Nino rubbed its favorite spot, it soon fell to the ground, Nino following its gesture by crouching. She still petted his favorite area, giggling at the horse's pleasure.

"You like that don't you! Yes you do! Yes you do!" She spoke to it as if it were a baby. Kissing it's forehead, she whispered good-bye to him and hopped on the reigns, an evil smirk spread on her face as Merlinus's tent suddenly stood quiet.

"Hello…" She opened the flaps off the tent and rushed right inside with energy. "Uncle Merlinus!" The whole tent and it's contents, as she had guessed, were all strapped down with something, pots, knives, kitchen ware, weapons, anything that Nino could possibly have the pleasure of fooling around with was strapped down.

"Why Hello! Nino…" Merlinus greeted her with nervousness plainly evident.

"Hello uncle Merlinus! …How are you?" Nino decided to open the conversation by lulling his nervousness to a slumber.

Merlinus examined Nino carefully, then he sighed, at least this time Nino didn't try to attack him and touch his rare finds. "What brings you here Nino?"

"Nothing…just…waltzing about."

"Oh…well ok…" Merlinus smiled, relief evident on his face. "Why Nino! You're word play has improved!"

Nino displayed shifty eyes. "What ever do you mean?"

"That! You word are fantastic! You don't stutter or mumble anymore…you sound great! Have you practiced?"

"Maybe." Nino would not tell him that her sudden un-evident personality change triggered what she liked to call, and intelligence increase.

"Well, alright, I will see you later then, I have to go down town to get some supplies, it would seem that Hector ate most of it." Merlinus informed her, preparing things as he spoke, making sure everything was in place.

"Of course Merlinus, I will take my leave then…oh…and Merlinus?"

"Yes?" He asked a confused look upon his face.

"Good luck!" She blessed.

"Oh, thank you!" He watched Nino leave and smiled. "Well, I guess she finally gave up her childish nature…everyone does sometime."

He walked outside to his tent and watched Nino as she stepped aside, prepared to watch him leave. She had a smirk on her face as he grabbed the reigns.

"Yah!" Merlinus yelled at Murky to go, Murky whinnied and kicked his legs at the ground, beginning the decent towards the nearest town. He soon left the area, causing a flurry of dust to form. Nino slowly pulled out a few staves and smiled at her choices.

"Berserk staff….nah."

"Rescue staff? No…"

"Warp staff? No…Serra would find out too easily."

"Unlock Staff? Score!" She put the others away and turned in the direction Merlinus had left. She chanted a few words and smirked as it began to glow.

"Not so easily my good Merchant!" Nino said mischievously. She then promptly cast a long ranged unlock on all of the items he had in his tent. The chariot glowed green as it had been done, of course, Merlinus couldn't have noticed, because it happened behind him. Nino smiled with satisfaction. She knew that just one wrong move…and he would be up to his neck in items! Oh how she loved to make him suffer.

She put the staff away and walked over to Hannah's tent. Once the dust cleared and Merlinus was but a speck on the horizon, Nino decided that it was time to set forth her evil plot! First the Ice cream! Then the candy Shoppe! She knocked on the tent's hard spot, and waited.

End Chapter!

Ha! Didn't think I could make Nino such a mischievous character eh? Go ahead! Review!


	9. Of munchkins and bunnies

As many of you have probably noticed, I have refrained from updating, it's quite simple really, I have corrupted my little friend and was forced to stay off until it was fixed, I, being not very attached to such a trivial thing did not care very much at all. Of course, however, I care about my fans, and will update my story! So do not fear! The insanity is here once more! The thing is you see….I'm sick, so I will probably only type up to a certain point. This means that this will be started on Sunday…and finished on Monday! But fear not! A few days does not matter right! …I guess the guns mean something….Fools! I am already dead! On the net anyway…if you shoot me for real…well…yeah. Ok, I will proceed to stop my ranting before it fills a page.

Disclaimer: you do know…that if wanted too, they would delete all of our respected stories? So be on your guard…and have backups. Besides that, I do not own the franchise, Fire Emblem!

(This chapter will start off with Nino, and then promptly return to our current main characters, Lyn and Karla! Also, I have downed my professional typing…so it is back to the way it was before.)

Nino waited impatiently for Hannah to hobble over to the tents opening, hearing the old lady shuffle slowly as she took her precious time. Nino puffed in and out her cheeks, trying to bide the time it took for Hannah to come out to her, seeing that this was indeed a waste of her energy, Nino decided to come in, instead of waiting for Hannah.

"Alright Hannah, I'm coming in, you just stay back!" Nino then proceeded to rush inside, passing the old lady, and tripping over a notch of empty bottles, then proceeding to roll over a few more bottles, thus break them in two, and falling on her bum, over a quiet fire. Nino sniffed the air curiously, wondering what smelt so good.

"Oh dear, poor child…that must hurt." Hannah shook her head and slowly walked over to the said Sage.

"Hannah, do you smell….kuri?" Nino asked innocently.

"Nope, what I do see though, is that your bottom is burning!" Hannah exclaimed, her eyes widening.

"What?" Nino proceeded to look down, and in fact, seeing that she was burning.

"Oh."

"…"

"…"

Nino then proceeded to scream bloody murder as she ran about the tent, trying to put out the fire that was currently decaying her cape. She tried to stop, drop, and roll, but it had no effect on her highly flammable cape. She continued to scream until Hannah hobbled over and smacked some sense into her.

"Quiet child!" with that, she walked over to a staff and muttered a few ancient sayings, thus causing the staff to glow. Nino looked on with curiosity as the staff's aura surrounded her with its magnificence. Suddenly, as soon as it had begun, the fire and burning feeling from her bum soon came to an end, and relief filled her senses.

"Wow…" Nino muttered.

"See, I told you about stumbling into my bowels! You know what happens if you are not careful and aware! Because then I have to help you!" She scolded.

"Sorry." Nino said, making her cutest face.

Hannah smiled, obviously giving in to Nino's evil cuteness. She hobbled back over to her potions and continued working, before that, she asked what Nino had wanted of her.

"Oh…nothing special Hannah." Nino walked around and slid her finger on a few surfaces.

Hannah raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really?"

"Of course." Nino smirked and stood in place, she put on the cutest face.

"Alright then, shoot." Hannah turned over and faced the mischievous Nino.

"I have need of your Fantasy potion!" Nino said.

"What would a scamp like you do with something that useless?" Hannah asked, confused.

"I dunno….just like to use it on a person who…can't remember his dream." Nino lied.

"Oh." Hannah smiled.

"So….uh…can I use it?"

"Sure lad die….it's in my back pack in the corner over there, just makes sure you don't get anything else on yourself." Hannah told her.

"But of course Lady Hannah!" Nino smirked and hopped over to the pack, she smiled with satisfaction as she held the bottle in her hands.

"Finally! With this evil device! I will rule the camp!" Nino said devilishly.

"What was that dear?" Hannah asked, looking up from her potions.

"Nothing!" Nino then said her thanks and ran out of there before her big childish mouth babbled something important. After she had done of course, she ran right into Rath and Wallace, conversing over who had the better place in the army. Nino decided to just be quiet and wait until they had excused her.

"Oh, Nino! So good to see you, Rathy boy and I were talking about who was the best!" Wallace curled his arms into a cross on the chest, trying to look imposing, Rath doing nothing to help Nino when she needed to give a quick answer.

"Well, uh…I don't really know whose better…" Nino trailed off before hatching an Idea, if she could not get away, she would make them go away! Genius!

"How about you and Rath fight? I would love to see a general and a nomad trooper at their peaks fight!" Nino lied.

"That's a great idea!" Wallace boomed, he then proceeded to grab Rath by his neck and go over into the distance, obviously to get their weapons. Rath didn't look to happy though.

Karla smiled as Matthew filled them in on the last few arts of thievery, he had even told them how he teleports himself, turns out it takes a lot of concentration along with sword mastery skills of at least an mediocre level. Unfortunately for Karla, she hates to concentrate, and she hates doing anything having to do with learning. She remembered being caught by Canas once, bragging about how he would one day become a Dark druid that would help others in all things possible. Karla did not even try to understand the words he used on her, words such as: Extravagant and magnificent arts of malevolent beauty and yet with a tint of wisdom. She shook her head as Matthew taught Lyn how to teleport herself from one place to another after hiding in the shadows, he had already tried it on Karla, but all it did was give her a massive headache, so she had to go outside and hit her head with a rock, thus breaking it in two.

Karla smiled as she remembered her old indifferent self, when her life was all about swords, and finding her missing brother, she liked to think now, that her brother was no longer a blood thirsty killer, and that Bartre was close to her. Oh how she hated to think that she used to be that way. It was Bartre that taught her a few things about loosening herself up, which is why she loves him even more, the only problem, he does not know yet! And she wasn't brave enough to tell. Which is why she decided to go with plan B, get the potion, she just hoped nothing happened to it before that got there, or they would be most definitely screwed. She had only hoped that Sain had already begun to ask Hannah out.

"Karla!" Matthew shouted, snapping his fingers in front of the day dreaming girl.

"GAH! I didn't do it I swear! It was the bunny's idea to steal the munchkin's treasure!" Karla shouted, disbelieving that she was so UN focused that she shouted one of her nightmares about bunnies, munchkins and the mafia.

"Karla!" Lyn shouted, disbelieving at her fellow student comrades reaction to Matthew. "Are you sane today?"

Karla looked from a scared Matthews face, to a concerned Lyn. She sighed heavily and smiled. Why not have a little fun while they were scared? So she decided to pull a trick, she had already learned enough from the assassin Matthew.

"Why yes…in fact, I think I may have the strong urge to kill all of you!" She whipped out a rubber, but real looking sword, Lyn and Matthew, being unarmed, latched onto each other from fright and began screaming bloody murder. Karla cackled in the same manner an evil villain would, smiling widely as she came close to her, supposed victims, the sword glinting as she pressed the button for the light, the words "Try me!" still on it. Lyn and Matthew took no heed to this give away, for they thought it was some kind of sick way of saying that you should try to kill someone.

"AHHH! Karla has gone mad!" They both shouted.

Karla doubled over and laughed holding her sides, she couldn't take it, which was it. She laughed hard enough to make tears stream over tears. The rubber sword she dropped bounced harmlessly on the floor beside her, making a fake sounding Clang! When it fell.

Lyn and Matthew blinked, and then Matthew promptly jumped out of Lyn's arms. Lyn coughed and Matthew shook his head.

"Darn you Karla!"

Sain frowned as he walked up to the old bags house; all he needed to do was date this old beggared hag and he would be done with it. He quickly told himself to think about those two beautiful ladies giving him a French kiss, so he decided to forget it and stay to his deal. He sighed once more before knocking on the door, fixing his red tie and making sure his hair was in order. Hannah hobbled over to the tents opening and opened the door.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Hello elder Hannah." Replied Sain, bowing to her from respect.

"Why, aren't you the nice looking fellow….what is it that you want with me?" Hannah asked, getting to the point.

"Well, since you are on your last years, I thought it would be nice to spend some time with you, to give you something happy to remember before you go to ST. Elimine!" Sain said politely.

"What a kind young man….what do you plan on doing?" Hannah asked curiosity getting the best of her.

"I plan on taking you out to dinner good women!" Sain bowed once more, thoughts of the beautiful Lyn running through his head.

"Hot dog! I got a hottie on my hands!" Hannah screamed at the top of her lungs, she ran inside, and came back out in a disturbingly revealing dress. Sain's eye twitched.

"Gah….not my day!" He mumbled silently.

"What was that sonny?" Hannah asked, putting her old saggy arm around him.

"Nothing!" Sain sighed.

"Good!" She smiled and yipped as Sain began walking towards their little night out under the stars.

"Think of the kiss…" Sain repeated over and over to himself as Hannah continued to ruin what ever was left of his sanity.

Karla smirked as Lyn was the last one to step out form Matthews's tent. Lyn returned Karla's evil glance as Karla asked her if she was ready to pull it off.

"I sure am!" Lyn said giddily, smiling at the thought of finally having Hector to herself.

"Soon, I will have Bartre! Like I would have an evening meal!" Karla said, trying horribly to make a simile.

"Ew…" Lyn gasped.

"Not like that! I'm not a cannibal…" Karla said, with a downward glance.

"…"

Karla raised an eyebrow and frowned. "You sick little sacean!"

Lyn smiled and began laughing; running off towards the distance in which Hannah's supposed unoccupied tent was held. Karla sweat dropped and frowned again, she had a feeling that if she gotten to it first; she wouldn't share…so she shouted at her comrade to wait up for her.

As soon as the two moderately trained thieves have left, Nino came from the bush, having left her tent on the cliff a while earlier. She popped out the bottle and looked at it closely. What she didn't know was that it wasn't the correct potion that she had overheard Karla and her friend speaking about, but in fact it was a love potion! It wasn't colored pink at all; it was a blue color, a more favorable color to most people. Nino had tried to read the text on the bottle, but since she could not read, thought it said fantasy potion instead of love potion. So instead of straining her eyes, she simply shrugged and walked off in the opposite direction, ready to try her potion on an unsuspecting Jaffar before it was too dark to see.

"It's time to test this potion out!" she cackled insanely.

END CHAPTER.

So, did you like? dislike? Send me your opinions in your reviews!


	10. Realizations and evil travelers

Sorry for taking such an agonizing long time to update this story, I know how much you like it so far, and I don't want to, by any means disappoint you in any kind of manner; I'm just that kind of guy! Anyway, I hope you people like this next chapter, for it is going to be the funniest one you could read…depending on the majorities tastes of course. Anyway, here we go…..fools!

Disclaimer: I'm sorry…I think the disclaimer was shot yesterday….his funeral is on Monday!

Lyn crept silently among the grass, her steps more silent than a cat ready to pounce on her prey; she wiped her nose from the itch that was her anxiousness. Karla pranced about behind her like a school girl that just gotten asked out on a date with someone cool. And yet somehow, some way, she made not a noise in the grass as she pranced about as if it were nothing.

Lyn blinked at her friend and frowned at the sight in front of her eyes.

"Karla….how the heck are you doing that? Here I am…creeping in the grass just to stay silent, and then you prance about like the waves from your noises won't sound?"

Karla stopped her playful dancing and looked at Lyn's crouched form in the grass.

"It's simple Lyn….given plot deviousness, the thing is simple, given the fact that Hannah is not even in her tent, this would simply introduce the non-need for creping about….and for nice and simple irony….I don't make a sound when I prance, because you think we have to be silent!" Karla's eye twitched even crazier. "Gah! The word form! It burns!

Just then, fat Albert came out of nowhere and did the famous Do, do, dang! Thing on a few drums, Karla and Lyn just stared at the horrifically fat man that had appeared before them, Karla eyes began twitching, and Lyn started to scrape her yes from the madness that tortured them.

"He is so darn fat!" Karla screeched.

"My mind! It melts! IT MELTS!"

Lyn writhed on the grass, rolling around as the fat man jiggled away, followed with crappy animation and a few donuts in his mouth.

"Finally! The pain that was Fatness has left!"

Karla lifted her hands and praised the Lord for saving her.

Lyn opened one eye as she wondered whether or not the Fat man has be gone, she was proven positive.

"Oh…alright then." She lifted herself in an effort and took in the sight that was Karla break dancing. She gasped at Karla's improperness.

Bartre just happened to be walking by, having gotten a few sandwiches from the house near him, he took in the sight that was Karla break dancing in skimpy clothes and had a nose bleed bigger than Niagara Falls, and then he fainted.

Karla stopped her stupidity and frowned for her fallen love, fearing that the blood loss might have killed him, she rushed over to him to find that the blood didn't even affect him, though he may have lost another brain cell…..she looked up in time to find a traveler who looked like he didn't want to be bothered, his eyes widened when he found that she had taken notice to the him.

Karla smirked and ordered the traveler to take him to the healer tent at her camp.

She pointed at the traveler, in order to gain his undivided attention. "You!"

The traveler whipped his head around, his eyes widening even more than they had already before. "!"

"Take this half-dead man to the healer's tent over at that camp, now!" Karla shouted to him.

"…" The traveler narrowed his eyes dangerously and began to run, in bad animation, Karla then began to pursue him, forgetting about Bartre and her friend Lyn.

"Now what am I going to do?" Lyn then seen Hector walk by and smiled, since she had nothing better to do at the current time, why not have a little fu with the said Great lord?

She decided to follow him, without him knowing it; she decided that to be one of her newer hobbies. Since she had liked to do this since she had met him in the castle of Caelen, for some odd and never explained reason, he never, ever noticed her following him, she didn't exactly know why she did it, but she loved to chuckle as he had never noticed.

Karla chased the traveler quickly as he ran and jumped over a few fences, knocking things down as she tried to catch him.

She jumped over them with ease, the traveler somehow managing to stay in front of the girl at all times. They both ran in the plains, Karla narrowing her eyes in anger at the guy as he looked back, doing the same thing she had.

He returned his gaze to a cliff, he ran faster, Karla seeing him speed up, sped up as well, her breathes getting raspier by the second.

He jumped on a vine that hung on the side of the cliff and swung down to the bottom, landing with thusly grace, he continued to run, and onto the thicker grass plains, she did the same, still following him.

The man kept on running, hoping she would stop soon, the last thing he wanted was to have a loved sick, and half- naked woman beat the crap out of him.

He jumped over another fence…but wait, what's this? He tripped! He stumbled on the grass, Karla, seeing the man slow down because of his stupidity, took this time to jump and pounce the poor guy.

"Yar!" She shouted as the man rolled out of the way. He jumped up and began taking a fighting stance particularly known as street fighting. Karla noticed his stance and took the correct battle stance, accepting his challenge. She would have to make this guy do the job she had asked for him, it was just impolite to run from a plea for help!

"Why did you run, traveler!" Karla asked the eastern man.

He just narrowed his eyes again and charged at Karla; Karla noticed how slow he was and decided to return the favor of his beginning aggression. They both began fist fighting, blocking one another's punches and landing some on their supposed opponents. (Seem familiar yet?) Karla began high kicking and the man was hit in the face, he landed on a rock, temporally stunned.

He jumped up again, trying his best to shake off the stun that had just wracked his brain a few moments before, but to his unfortunate life, he was attacked by the girl again, this time she jumped to smash him into the ground, he landed on the ground hard, darkness ready to make him lose his consciousness.

Karla picked him up and smashed his head until he lost consciousness, then she threw him into the river, his body limply flew through the air without a single word, with his last minds thoughts, this is what he had said: "CRAP!" Smiling with satisfaction she walked away from the brutal fight scene that had scrappily taken place before, an announcer then shouted. "Knock out!"

Karla froze in her place and began searching for the voice that suddenly threatened to knock her out. But unfortunately for her, she had seen absolutely no one in sight; she guessed it may have been one of those plot holes for something that was supposed to be funny…

Karla climbed the vine that hung loosely from the side of the cliff and began her assent from there, ready to go back to what she was going to do before, she guessed that the scenario she just had with the man was nothing more than a seriously twisted scene of proactive funniness.

She twitched her eye as her mind thought the following things, it was bad enough that Canas had infected her head with sophisticated speech, but seriously, this just had to stop!

She climbed the vine completely and began to run back to Lyn, in order to get that potion from her, and get Bartre to herself….she hoped.

Lyn happily followed Hector towards a river, she never really needed to stop though, or to hide behind a bush or something, because he just kept on walking, as if no one were to follow him, it was either cockiness, or something else altogether. She smiled as she sat himself on a stump next to a trickling river, he sighed and rubbed his temples, Lyn decided to hide, just in case he actually for once, decided to check and see if someone where following him.

Hector took out a little blue book and began scribbling in it, he looked like he was drawing something, but Lyn's eye sight was not the best on the planet, so she could not see it at all. She decided to hide in a bush closer to him; she crept behind a few more trees and dived into a bush that was near his stump by the river. She winced at the large rustling noise that was made by her rushed actions, but for some reason, he didn't even notice the sound.

She popped her delicate head above the bush and looked at the picture he was drawing. It was her! And she was smiling in front of what looked like a shining window…it was extremely detailed, and it looked very beautiful. Lyn's heart jumped and she smiled widely. What was she thinking? To actually force Hectors feelings for her out of him? That was…just an abomination.

She looked down at the army paint on her features, the dusty thieving clothing she had barrowed from Matthew, and the boots she had used usually for tracking in the snow, what kind of woman had she become in her foolish fantasies? All this time, she had never known Hector too much, but she did know that she loved him.

In a rage she ripped off her disgusting thieving clothes, but wait….you fool! She cussed herself to heck and back, she had just ripped all of what was left of her clothes! And she was willing to bet that Hector had heard that.

Hector turned his head towards the sound, quickly putting away the small notebook full of perfect drawings. He asked a simple question, except for Lyn, it was like he was asking her to carry the worlds each an every accusation of a crime!

"Who's there? If you are a bandit, you had better start praying!" Hector whipped out Armads and began tip toeing towards the bush Lyn was hiding behind. Lyn began having a panic attack; she was toast if she didn't find something to cover herself with. She then noticed, thankfully, a few leaves that were big enough to become blankets. Using the strands of her thieving clothes, she wrapped herself in the leaves and tied the end, and then Hector brushed passed the bush, she yelped.

"Lyn? What the heck…why are you wrapped in leaves?" Hector asked, his innocence returning fro the moment. She smiled; trying to throw him off from what she was really doing, which was following him like a love sick puppy.

"Uh...nothing! I was just…trying out a new…dress Serra had made! I was just trying to blend in here…to see if you noticed me! You know. I do blend in the forest well." She had lied the whole entire time, and since Hector knew her so well, it might not have worked.

Hector, knowing that Lyn would not lie, and this indeed sounded like a lie, decided to play along, though he was starting to believe her, after all, Serra had made a dress out of her own hair before…thought it was some kind of new generation of leather. Hector tried not to look at the features that Lyn barely hid, he looked away and blushed.

"You should go get changed then Lyn, I will meet you later then." He then left her and walked back towards camp, but before his kind hearted deed could be valued, he tripped on a rock, and then began rolling down a very large hill, screaming his head off. Lyn, being the concerned south hearted one, rushed over to whence he fell, regardless of her garments; he was still rolling down then hill, his huge armor making him look like a blue ball. His scream growing fainter as he rolled farther down still, then he made a distant plopping noise as he landed.

"That's going to hurt tomorrow…." Lyn then made her way back to the camp slowly, trying to manage her loose clothes. Along the way she had run back into Karla, whose clothes were slightly ripped more than they should have been, and her hair looked like it had gone though heck and back.

"What happened to you?" They both asked simultaneously.

"Never mind…" They both sighed, once gain simultaneously.

"I'll go get changed…" Lyn told her friend.

"And I will go retrieve Bartre from his own puddle of blood, I'm guessing that someone might have fainted if they seen him." Then she ran away, leaving Lyn to think things over.

"This is stupid…and I owe Sain a kiss!" She shouted, grieving her own bad luck; she walked back towards camp, mumbling things about killing people.

Meanwhile, Nino had arrived at her first devious location, holding the potion in her hand, she had entered the house like tent, quietly, thanks to lesson's from Matthew in the arts of Assassin's, she crept over to Jaffar, holding the potion directly over his open mouth, but what she did not know, was that was a love potion, and if it made contact with skin, it would bond that person in love to who ever they seen first! This was either good or bad news for Nino….this, she would soon discover!

END CHAPTER

How did you guys like it? Review! Once again, sorry it took awhile.


	11. The KoolAid Man! And others!

Alright, I've seen how many reviews I receive when I se some elements from family guy, I had no idea you guys like the sudden appearances, and the stupid puns. Well, because of the masses persuasion and all of your secret desires to see it again….I knows you want to! Do not lie you fools! Anyhow, I will now continue the insanity that was what brought you all to this very place, should I ever verve from the way I typed it the first time, let me know…because for me, it's not easy to tell.

Disclaimer: Do I always have to do this? Or am I just being a little too cautious of the government?

(This one is rather funny…so you know what to do….before reading…unless you have more self control.)

The next day was Monday, and as just like school, Karla had to go back to her little lessons. She did enjoy the interruptions and the weekend, but it was going to last forever, things like that never do. She grudgingly walked over to her garb, and put it on, then she sighed before walking into the daylight, first thing was first, get breakfast, suffer the suns brightness until her eyes adjusted, and do other things until she was forced to go to school by Nino.

"Greetings!" Nino shouted, coming out of nowhere.

"It's a demon with green fuzzy hair!" Karla shouted, she was about to maul the evil thing, that is until she realized that it was not a demon, but Nino.

"I'm not a demon! Although…." She looked left and right, then she kissed something that she hidden inside of her shirt.

"What did you kiss just now?" Karla asked, wondering why in the world she would do something like that.

"! You saw nothing!" Nino shouted.

"Alright then…. if you would kindly step aside…." Karla was about to push the little girl aside, that is until she was stopped by a large sign saying: "Not so fast!".

"!"

"I was told that you would try and escape, or eat something that you weren't supposed to! So I was sent to escort you to the tent, you will eat there!"

Karla's eyes widened, she knew that this was not going o be good, she thought they might have forgotten about all of this teaching stuff…giving recent events, but she was dead wrong.

"No!" Karla shouted, throwing her arms into the air for dramatic effect.

"Yes!" Nino shouted, in order to make things worse for her.

"No!" She shouted again, falling to her knees.

Then, once again, of all times, the Kool-aid man burst into view, this time his juices were blue. "Oh yeah!" He shouted, this time even louder than before.

"…"

"…"

The Kool–aid man displayed shifty eyes once again, and then thought about leaving, but he was not so lucky this time around….for Lyn was ready!

In her tent, Lyn smelled the air from her tent, just outside from the Kool-aid mans appearance, and this was the time! She thought eagerly, this time, she would drink him! And this was all going to happen before Karla rehab!

Lyn pushed a near by button(do not ask!) and all of a sudden a bunch of machines dressed her into a jump suit, a green one, the front of it said: "Kool-aid man!" and the back: "Your mine!" She smirked with eager satisfaction; she knew that this was the day, the day that the Kool-aid man would be drunk! She grabbed her gun and ran outside, yelling the entire time: "My thirst will be satisfied!"

Everyone in the encampment, even Hector, who was more interested in the jump suit than the crazy insanity, watched as Lyn took out an M-16 complete with enhancements, the Kool-aid mans eyes widened with surprise, then they narrowed with determination.

"If you is looking for a fight! Then speak to me missy!" The Kool-aid man, suddenly using a ghetto voice, commonly used in the ….what was that? …Hood. He even moved his hands in those certain gestures in order to make it look cool.

Lyn cocked her gun, followed by her eyebrow, and then she smirked and said: "Bring it on…tubby!"

He gasped with surprise, no one called the king of juices tubby! He growled, then he too taken out a gun. The encampment were now sitting in lawn chairs, even Florina, munching pop corn and watching the current events, Vaida was rooting for the Kool-aid man…which was utterly creepy. And others were grabbing onto each other with surprise, and suspense, waiting for the next thing to begin.

"Yargh!" The Kool-aid man charged, dropping his gun and taking out a sword made from sharp packets of Kool-aid, confident that they would hurt the sacean. He even yelled: "Tutee fruity!"

Lyn just smirked at the pathetic weapon, ready to counter; she threw down her gun and leaped at the cool aid man, determination clear on her face. To everyone, it seemed like time slowed as Lyn flew, and the Kool-aid man charged, but then…disaster! Lyn clutched her self onto the Kool-aid mans handle, he struggled with determination as Lyn wouldn't let go of him, then, she made her move, she proceeded, with all of her might, to jumped up above his head, then she dunked her head into him and drunk the blue berry juices!

The Kool-aid man screamed with pain as Lyn drunk, then out of sheer luck, grabbed Lyn's foot, and then threw her to the ground! She looked up from her landing space, and then to the Kool-aid man, blue berry juices dripping from her hair and down her nose.

"Argh…you fought well home slice! But next time, you won't be so lucky!" The Kool-aid man shouted, Lyn, angered by what she thought was an insult, jumped up and leaped at him for the second time, but he moved out of the way!

"Till next time….beef!" Then the Kool-aid man threw down a packet, and disappeared into the cloud, making everyone cough. Once it all disappeared, he was seen running off into the woods…along with crappy animation.

"…"

"…"

Everyone stopped what they were doing, mouths agape, and surprised looks on their faces….who knew that Lyn was such an insane little girl? Lyn being irritated by all of the looks, finally decided to take her leave; before Hector seen too much more of her insane antics. Lyn slowly got up from the ground, looking left and right at her dumbfounded companions, after squeezing her hair from the juices, and licking her fingers with a smile, she ran off towards her tent, diving in before anyone could say a word.

"…"

"…"

"What. The. Flux." Serra commented.

Everyone nodded in agreement on the cuss; this was indeed something to say that about. The group that used to be Eliwood's army, soon decided to leave and go back to there business, before something else they didn't want to see happened.

Karla sighed, it was a minor distraction, but as soon as it was over, Nino remembered why she had come over here, and grabbed Karla's hand, dragging her to the pink tent, where other girls were slowly, but surely arriving. Karla also wondered, to make things even more strange…why Jaffar was constantly following Nino, a stupid look on his face, Karla couldn't help but stare at the unusual sight…he was cuddling her like a teddy bear!

Nino noticed Karla's distraction and smiled cutely.

"I don't know what happened, but as soon as I did something to him, he's never left my sight! I guess he's finally broken out of his tiny little shell! Too bad he can't enter the tent with me…" Jaffar pouted loudly. Nino giggled.

"Sorry Jaffar, you can't come, how about you go to the nearest town fro some chocolate?"

"Yes!" He then ran off, forgetting the money Nino was about to give him.

"…"

Karla shook her head and frowned. "He's going to steal it isn't he?"

"Yep."

"Alright, let's get today over with…before the evil munchkins come over to punish me."

"Munchkins? Punish? Who told you that?"

Karla displayed shifty eyes and began backing off.

"Never mind, I rather not know your sick fantasies… just go on in, if you run, I will have to catch you with this rather large butterfly net!" She then whipped it out from her pocket, making an unsheathing noise along with it, which scared the bajeebus out of Karla.

Eyes widening, Karla agreed solemnly.

"Good." She then put it away, and dragged Karla into the tent.

Nothing has changed since her last visit, which was no big surprise, Serra still sat in the middle of the table, while the others either talked about random things or were fighting over something that should rather not be fought over, besides this…nothing was all that different, although Priscilla was shaking a lot, almost like she was insane…she was still wearing that hat about Guy, and her clothing was tattered.

Nino walked over to the side of the table and took her Seat, and then Karla sat down at the end of the table, directly in front of Serra. Serra smiled.

"I hope you all had a good weekend/distraction vacation, because there will not be anymore of them!" Serra smiled wider than usual, laughing at the girls sighs. "Welcome to a new day of Karla rehab!"

Karla looked left and then to the right, her eyes falling on the perturbed Priscilla, whose eyes looked like that haven't slept for weeks.

"What's wrong with Priscilla?" Karla asked Serra.

"Yeah…hasn't she been… I don't know…un-womanly lately?" added Fiora.

"She does look like a wreck…" Vaida piped in.

"Maybe she forgot how to sleep!" Exclaimed Farina.

"Hmm…" Serra got up and pushed her chair in, walking over to the shaky Priscilla, almost tripping over Lyn, who was still drawing violent Kool-aid pictures. Serra ignored her and walked closer to Priscilla, examining her face.

"Hmm…." Serra picked up her chin and made her stick out her tongue, acting just like a faulty doctor.

"Mm-hmm…" Serra continued to examine and mumble.

All the while, the group stared in anticipation, waiting for Serra to give an explanation.

"Alright!" Serra shouted, making everyone jump out of fright.

"What is it?" Karla asked, everyone else was too busy patting their chest out of the sudden blood rush.

"She is Guy obsessed! In fact…so obsessed that she won't even take care of herself! She's had at least 56 coffees…I bet it was because she was spying on Guy all night."

All the girls nodded in agreement, knowing that Serra was ALWAYS right when it came to obsessions. Priscilla began mumbling, her messy hair moving about as she frantically checked her pockets for the puppet she made. Once she found it she began cuddling it.

Karla frowned, Bartre didn't cuddle her, and she wanted to know why! Maybe if she asked for help, perhaps they would forget her lessons!

"Um…guys…" Karla spoke, causing everyone to divert their attention away from the currently mental Priscilla.

"Yes?" Serra asked.

"I'm having a little trouble with Bartre…" She flinched, thinking they would attack her with embarrassing questions.

"Oh really? Care to inform us?" Serra asked, the other girls nodding with encouragement except for Priscilla, who was still distracted.

"Well….I still don't know his feelings for me….and I'm trying to find out, but because of recent events….I couldn't get a potion to make him tell me, and because of this…I had to um…kiss Sain because I made a deal with him in order to achieve that end." Karla frowned.

"Ew!" All of them shouted, except for one of them, who was Fiora, she looked like she was about to kill her. Fiora did just that, she leaped at Karla, craziness in her eyes. All of the girls lunged at the struggling Fiora and pulled her down.

"Ill kill you! You hear me?" Fiora shouted.

Karla's eyes widened, she knew that this wasn't going to end well, especially when Fiora had to teach her someday….She shuttered and frowned.

"Alright…your safe from her rage….we just shot a few knock out Darts at her." Serra then gestured to the knocked out Fiora, whose body twitched every now and then.

Karla raised an eye brow at the creepy scene, who in the world did that to another human being? She had no idea….but it would seem Serra was the first.

"Alright, Karla, let's forget about your lessons for today, for now, me and a chosen few, will teach you in the arts of grabbing your man!" Serra shouted gleefully, clasping her hands at the romance of it all.

Karla smiled broadly; finally, she would finally have someone to love her! She nodded; she knew that this was the time, the time that she would finally find out!

Serra whipped out a few clothes from the clothing rack, Karla's eyes widened for the probably 100th time that day, for those clothes…well…let's just say Serra was insane. Karla braced herself for what was to come next.

End Chapter

How did you like this one? I bet you all will love the scene with the Kool-aid man! Review!


End file.
